The Strange gets Stranger
by Omi Twilight
Summary: Things are starting to get strange when Lilo finds out she is not even human but an alien from an other planet. Rated for blood and violence. Chapter 14 up. Talon is not organic?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own this show I wish I did however.

The Strange gets Stranger

Chapter I: The beginning

It was a typical day on the island of Kauai the sun was shining the bird are singing blah blah blah wada wada wada however near a cliff right next to a forest in a almost rundown house live a strange girl but unknown to her the strange gets stranger.

It was spring break and by now Lilo and Stitch had caught at least 359 experiments and things was going almost perfect.

"Come on Stitch we are going to be late for hula!" Lilo said.

"Coming!" he said. Thank to just listening to humans he had learned perfect english. They got there just in time only to have Myrtle and her posse insult them however they ignore them which made Myrtle mad.

After hula class they went for a walk before dinner starts but once again they ran into Myrtle.

"So weirdlo where are you going." Myrtle said.

"None of your beeswax." Lilo said.

"Tch like I care anyway" Myrtle said.

"You're the one who asked me but I don't care anymore just stay away from me or else." Lilo said.

"Or else what?" Myrtle

"I'll beat you down and I mean it." Lilo threaten but Myrtle didn't care.

"Please like that will happen again I've been taking fighting lesson so you won't beat me this time." Myrtle said.

"Yeaahh!" came her posse reply.

"So its a challenge?" Lilo asked.

"Yep." Myrtle said.

"Fine I'll deal with you tomorrow." Lilo said and with that they went back on their walk until Lilo got hungry and fell to her knee.

"Are you okay?" asked Stitch.

"Yep I'm just hungry can you carry me back home please?" Lilo said

"okay but I have to run at full speed." Stitch warned.

"I'm okay with that." Lilo said. And with that Stitch carry Lilo back to the house to eat.

Note: please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I said it one time and I'll say it again I do not own this show but I do own Omi.

chapter2

Just as Stitch went into the living room Nani notice him carrying Lilo and ask what happen.

"Don't worry about it I was just hungry but the strange thing is I can't even move." Lilo said.

Nani just smiled at this. "Well it don't matter now I made a huge dinner that should be enough if not I'll just make more okay." Nani said.

"Okay." Lilo said. Suddenly the front door was torn off its hinges as a boy with hair as long as Lilo but a little spiky wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts came running to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late...is it time to eat yet?" the boy said.

"Oh boy if it isn't Fido." Lilo said.

"For the seventh time my name is Omi why is it you always seem to forget the name of your own brother." Omi said. By the way Omi is in fact Nani and Lilo brother and is one year older than Lilo but after their parents death he ran away and they thought he was dead until he came back two years later however the news he had for them shocked Lilo almost into a coma because he is in fact a wolf type lycan that and he have a black wolf-like tail (but forget about that for now and get on with the story alright).

"Oh sorry." Lilo said.

"Thats a lie." Omi said.

"Whatever lets just eat alright." said Lilo.

During dinner everyone was shocked at how Lilo was eating I mean the way she was eating can have Stitch a run for his money not even Omi can eat that much he can't even eat that fast.

_When she said she was hungry she really meant it._ Thought Nani.

"Wow Nani you manage to make a very good dinner I mean this is too good can you make some more please." said Lilo.

"Tch and I thought Jumba was the one who eats the most." Omi said.

"I'll just be pretending you did not be saying that." Jumba said with annoyance. "Same here." everyone else said.

After dinner Lilo and Stitch was in their room playing, Jumba went to his ship to work, Nani was watching tv, Pleakly went to bed early and Omi was playing video games. It was now bed time and everyone was asleep and wouldn't you know it it was dawn already and the next thing is aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Lilo just had a nightmare a bad one to as she was hyperventilating and sweating.

"Whats the heck is going on here!?" asked Omi.

"Just a bad dream a really bad one." Lilo said.

"You want to talk about it." Omi asked. "I rather not." Lilo said.

"Okay I'll leave then." said Omi as he walk back to the lift. He then turned to take a look at his sister with worry he then had to do a double-take as he notice something that wasn't there before.

"uh L-Lilo." Omi stuttered.

"What is it?" Lilo asked then she notice the scared look on his face. "Omi whats wrong!?" she asked now feeling scared herself.

"T-t-t" he stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" she said.

"Y-you have a-a t-t-tail." "what?" "You have a tail!" "WHAT!!!" she scream. She then turned her head to look behind her and right he was she have a tail that is slightly similar to a monkey and seem to be covered with dark-brown fur.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!!!" she scream at the top of her lungs which cause Omi to cover his ears and awaken Stitch which made him jump out of his bed covering his ears as well.

"Whats going on here!?" someone said. Omi turned around to see Nani.

"uh Nani you're up already." he said.

"Yes I'm up because I heard Lilo screaming oh and by the way what is she screaming about?" she asked.

"um I uh I think I'm growing a t-tail." Lilo said with hesitation. Nani look at her and notice her tail and did the one thing she can do... she fainted.

(1 hour later) "ugh what happen?" Nani said after woke up.

"As I said before You fainted the reason I am screaming is because I have a tail." Lilo said and once again Nani fainted.

"Oh just forget it I'll asked Jumba about this." Lilo said

"Are you sure about this?" Omi said.

"Yep I'm sure he might even knows whats happening to me." she said.

"You better hope so" Omi said. Meanwhile a cloaked figure was standing on a tree branch.

"So she been here all this time." the person said in a unmistakably feminine voice however it sound all too familiar it sound just like Lilo. "I just hope I can get to her before that space pirate do." and with that she jump from branch to branch at a high speed.

Note: for those who want to know who is The Mystery Girl you'll have to find out in chapter5

P.S. review please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own this show. But I do own Giji.

Chapter3: Lilo's Rage

Weird-do VS Annoying

After Nani fainted (for the third time) Lilo, Stitch and Omi decided to eat breakfast before going to see Jumba that and Omi is a much better cook than Nani. It was then Stitch notice the spaced-out look on Lilo's face.

"Lilo are you okay?" asked Stitch

"No I'm not its that nightmare I had." she said. Now this got both Stitch's and Omi's attention.

"That nightmare scared you that much?" Omi said.

"Yes it did a lot." she said.

"You want to talk about it maybe you'll feel better if you did." Stitch said.

"Well I don't remember much of the detail but I do remember two key things, a man and a little girl who looks just like me she even sound just like me. Well anyway this guy was saying I'm a outcast and should have killed me when he had the chance, he then shot this beam of light out of his hand right at Ni'ihau completely destroying it, he then pull out this sword but before he can do anything else this girl came out of nowhere and tried to stop him but he knocked her to the ground, that when he thrust the sword down into my chest and thats when I woke up screaming." Lilo said. As she was telling her story they notice that Jumba heard the whole thing.

"Seem like Little girl had nightmare no?" he said.

"Jumba I'm glad you're here I need you to see whats happening to me." Lilo said.

"Why would you be saying that Little girl?" he asked.

"_sigh_ because of this." and with that she showed Jumba her tail.

"Hmm a tail you do not mind if I take one strand of hair from tail do you?" Jumba asked.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Lilo asked.

"No wouldn't be hurting one bit." (PLUCK)

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilo scream louder then before that the whole island might of heard it.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" Lilo said in pain.

"Wasn't hurting me." he said.

"Ow...why do you need that anyway?" Lilo asked.

"I'm needing it to scan to find out whats wrong with you Little girl." he said.

"Oh thats why...I think I'm forgetting something but what was it." Lilo said after Jumba left.

"The fight with Myrtle is today remember." Stitch said.

"Oh thats right lets go find her." Lilo said

(2 hours later) "Hey Weird-lo what took ya?" Myrtle said.

"Oh nothing just had to do something." Lilo said. It was then Myrtle notice Lilo's tail.

"What the you have a tail..._tch_ and I thought you couldn't get any weirder now you're growing a tail you're really are a freak!" Myrtle said.

"Whatever are you ready to fight because if you are then you can shut the hell up!" Lilo said.

"Fine at least I get to beat the crap out of you!" Myrtle said charging Lilo but she moved out of the way and Myrtle missed and ended up getting kicked to the ground by Lilo. Myrtle then got back to her feet and punch Lilo in her stomach with surprising force which cause Lilo to spit up a little blood. She then got back-handed in the face which cause her to fall to the ground on her back and because of the force of the blow Lilo's nose was broken and bleeding.

"So you said you will beat me down but you can't even beat me you are nothing but a pathetic outcast." Myrtle said. When Lilo heard this she was consumed by rage, she then got to her feet but then something strange happen as a black and red aura surrounded her and black marking appeared on her face, arms and legs. (just like Sasuke's cursed mark).

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she scream charging Myrtle at break-neck speed, there was then a flash and when it faded Myrtle was on the ground bleeding badly and unconscious.

"Never call me an outcast again in you life...you're lucky you're still alive...come on lets get out of here...just leave her there to rot." she said in a demonic voice. Stitch didn't say anything on the way home knowing Lilo would turn on him however unknown to them someone saw the whole thing.

"Dammit looks like the rumors are true after all that the demon Giji is sealed within her now I have to get to her before that captain Kaiser do or else this whole planet will get destroyed." said The Mystery Girl. And with that she dash off to find them and to stay hidden from the people that was surrounding the unconscious Myrtle.

_Fool you are lucky to be alive she would have kill you if she wanted to _thought The Mystery Girl before disappearing in the shadows.

Note: sorry for the short fight but if I went any farther you would have known who Giji really is but don't worry you're find out in chapter5 as for captain Kaiser same thing.

P.S. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own this show but I do own Omi, Mary, John and The Mystery Girl and Mystery Man and Pronyma.

Chapter4.

A Tale of the Past.

As Lilo and Stitch was walking home Stitch notice that those black markings on Lilo's face was moving down her neck and the ones on her arms and legs was moving upwards as if being drawn to one point.

"Uh Lilo are you okay?" Stitch asked now feeling the courage to talk.

"I am now." she said her voice now back to normal. She then looked at her bloodstained hands.

"Don't worry about her, she still alive isn't she." Stitch said.

"Thats not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is what Nani will say when she sees me." Lilo said.

"What make you think that?" Stitch asked.

"Stitch my shirt is ripped, my nose is still bleeding and I'm covered with blood!" Lilo said.

"Oh thats why." Stitch said.

It was now sunset when they got home and just as Lilo was about to grab the doorknob the door open to reveal a enraged Nani.

"Lilo what happen to you, did you get into an other fight!?" Nani yelled.

"Thats none of you business!" Lilo said in an angry tone that cause Stitch to take a step back in fear because he never seen Lilo this angry before.

"_gasp_ You can't talk to me that way!" Nani said.

"_Tch_ like I care, you not the boss of me and you're not my mother, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower to get rid of this blood but if you disturb me you'll regret it!" Lilo said as she turned to the bathroom but before she can get any farther Nani grab her arm.

"Oh I do mind and you're not going an-" but before she can finish she got punched in the stomach by an unbelievable force by Lilo which cause Nani to fall to the ground grasping her stomach and spiting up a lot of blood.

"Let that be a warning to you." Lilo said in a dark tone and then walked off to the bathroom. Omi then walked in the living room and notice Nani spiting up a lot of blood.

"Nani what happen!?" Omi shouted.

"_cough_...Lilo thats what happen!" Nani said.

"You didn't do anything to upset her did you because the way you are spiting up that blood means she must be really mad at you." Omi said.

"Damn little...I knew we should have left her in that ditch!" Nani yelled. Now this really got Omi's and Stitch's full attention.

"Um Nani what do you mean by "Left her in that ditch"?" asked Stitch.

"_sigh_ I wasn't going to say this but I might as well now, well it goes like this.

_Flashback 9-years-ago_

"Oh come on why do I have to babysit Omi?" said a 13-year-old Nani.

"Because he is only 1-year-old, do you really think that a child that young can look after himself?" Mary said while picking up the baby Omi off of the couch.

"But mom I have to be somewhere tonight with my friends." Nani said.

"Well you're going to have to tell them you can't make it tonight." said John. But before Nani can say anything else there was a bright light then a flash follow by a huge earthquake as everyone in the house lost their footing and fell to the floor.

After everything quiet down (and after Mary calmed down the crying Omi) everyone went outside to see what happen and what they saw made their jaws drop because what was in front of the house was a huge (but not really big) ditch (or crater) and in it was some kind of space pod and they can hear faint crying coming from it. Mary then handed Omi over to John and went into the ditch over to the space pod where she can now hear the crying of a baby coming from the inside of it.

"Mom be careful you don't know whats in that thing." Nani said.

"Don't worry I will I'm just going to see whats in here." Mary said.

Mary then notice a button on the side and pressed it, then a small ramp open up to reveal a baby girl, Mary also notice two things about the baby and those two things are a tail that look similar to a monkey and a strange birthmark that look more like a symbol on her belly. Mary then carefully grab the baby by her under armpits and lifted her out of the pod. The baby girl then stopped crying to take a look at the woman holding her. She then started to let out small giggles forming a smile on her face. Mary notice the smile on the girl's face and smiled herself.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing I ever seen." Mary said. She then cradled the girl in her arms and walk toward the group.

"Um mom are you sure you want to bring her over here she might be dangerous." Nani said.

"Uh Nani we just can't leave her out here shes just an infant." John said.

"Well I still can't trust her." Nani said.

"Sooo...what are you going to name her because we might as well keep her?" John asked.

"I think I'll call her...Lilo." Mary said.

"Lilo it is then...looks like Omi got a new playmate." John said. By hearing his name Omi giggled at this and was clapping.

"Hello there I'm John, and thats my wife Mary this guy here is your new brother Omi and over there is your new sister Nani you are going to be very hap-ouch!" John said when Lilo pulled his long hair giggling at the same time.

"Wow you got a strong grip for a baby." he said and heard Nani laughing at this.

"Sorry it was just too funny and beside I always wanted a little sister anyway." Nani said.

"Well lets get her inside because since she isn't wearing anything she must be cold." Mary said when she notice that Lilo was slightly shivering.

"You're right about that but allow me to carry her." John said.

"Hmmm okay just be careful." Mary said handing Lilo over to John and with that they went inside to warm up that and clean up Lilo due to the fact that she had an accident on John.

"Oh man and that was my favorite shirt too!" John groaned.

_End Flashback_

"And thats what happen." Nani said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Stitch said.

"Because Omi was too young to remember and we didn't know you." Nani said.

"So Lilo not my sister?" Omi said.

"Nope I'm afraid not." Nani said.

"Wait a minute if Lilo had a tail when you guys found her then way did you fainted when you saw her tail again? Stitch asked.

"I don't know maybe its because its been a long time since I saw it because when we got her in the house we cut it off so she can fit her clothes properly that and I kind of forgot about it." Nani said.

"So what you're saying is because since you haven't seen it for so long you fainted." Stitch said clearly not buying it at all.

"That sums it up." Nani said.

"Okaaaay." both Stitch and Omi said in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice said.

They turned around to see Lilo wrapped in a orange towel and water dripping from her hair.

"Oh nothing really." Stitch said.

"Oh well I'm going to bed now if anything happens wake me up." Lilo said as she went to the lift. When they was sure she was in her room Stitch suggested they should go see Jumba to see if he found out anything about Lilo and with that they went to Jumba's ship meanwhile The Mystery Girl saw Lilo house and waited on a tree branch for her to come out.

"Now all I have to do is stay here and wait for her...I just hope he don't show up or else the worse can happen I can only hope that Pronyma can fend for herself or else the worse will happen." Said The Mystery Girl.

Meanwhile another cloaked figure was walking through the town.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm I finally found you, you pathetic outcast." he said as he pull out a blade that was as long as he was tall he then dash off at a higher speed then The Mystery Girl.

Note: sorry for not updating in time but anyway I might not update for a while because I'm a slow writer and typer so it might take so time but I don't know how long but don't worry the next chapter might be longer just maybe.

P.S. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Lilo&Stitch but I do own Omi, Talon, Kaiser, Giji and Pronyma and Zaan.

What can I say I write fast after all but I still type slow oh well lets get on with the story.

Chapter5

Enter Kaiser

Lilo's true nature

While Stitch, Nani, Omi and pleakly was walking on the path to the ship Stitch thought he heard something in the trees but quickly let it go when he saw Jumba standing in front of the ship with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh Jumba whats with the face?" Stitch asked.

"Because Jumba have good news and bad news." he said.

"What are they?" Stitch said.

"Well good news is that I had found out what Little girl is but bad news is that I be wishing I had not for as you see Little girl is actually a saiyan." Jumba said.

"um Jumba whats a saiyan and how is that bad news?" asked Pleakly.

"Because saiyans are very powerful and dangerous alien warriors from an other planet they are also very similar to humans but unlike humans they have monkey-like tail that hold a dangerous power in fact just one saiyan can overpower all of experiments combined but thats all Jumba knows about them." Jumba said.

"So Lilo is a powerful alien from another planet." Stitch said.

"To be putting it short yes but I'm still wondering what happen 9-years-ago on their home planet." Jumba said.

"uh what do you mean?" asked Omi.

"Well from what Jumba remember is that 9-years-ago planet was almost destroyed by demon called Giji which have appearance of dragon and phoenix with six wings but they were able to stop it by sealing it in a newborn baby saiyan." Jumba said.

"How would you know about that?" Nani said.

"Because I am knowing saiyan who sealed it and his name was Zaan and he live on Earth where Jumba do not know." said Jumba.

"Wait a sec if we can find him then maybe we can know more about the saiyan race." Stitch said.

"It worth a try." Omi said.

Meanwhile Lilo woke up at the sound of something coming from outside so she went down the lift and out the door to see what it was.

"Hello anyone out there?" she said. She then heard some movement in the bushes and became frighten.

"H-hello s-s-someone t-there?" she said in a frighten voice. It was then that something came out of the bushes and Lilo (going beyond the point of being frighten) raised her hands in defense but then light came forth from her hands and then a flash of light follow by a strange force that knocked Lilo on to her back and when she open her eyes she notice that the ground in front of her was now destroyed looking like a half-pipe she then notice that smoke was coming from her hands.

That when she started crying as she knew that that light came from her hands and she also notice that it killed many wood-land animals in the process.

"What am I...w-who am I...what am I...who am I...JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said out loud.

"You're nothing but an outcast an outcast that need to be killed." said a voice.

When Lilo heard the voice her whole body stiffen.

_No it can't be_ thought Lilo. She then turned around and saw a man about 6ft tall with black spiky hair that went down to his shoulders, he was wearing a red shirt, black pants and an black overcoat and he also have a tail.

"Who are you?" Lilo said in fear.

"That none of your business for an outcast like you." he said.

"W-what do y-you want with m-m-me?" Lilo said.

"What else to end your life like I should have did long ago." he said. He then raised his left hand aiming at Ni'ihau and then a beam of light shot out his hand right at Ni'ihau completely destroying it. Lilo was now hyperventilating as the man pull out a 6ft sword ready to slash Lilo but then "Shining Gale!!!" someone shouted then a green beam of light hit the man right in the face.

"Gah w-what Talon how dare you attack me!" the man said. That was when The Mystery Girl jumped out of the tree.

"Stay away from her Kaiser or else!!!" she said as she pulled out a 4ft katana.

"I don't take orders from you!!!" he said as he charged Talon but before she can do anything she was knocked-out cold by Kaiser and when she landed on the ground her hood fell off and Lilo gasped as she saw that Talon's face look exactly like her own in fact Talon looks just like her she even have a tail but her hair is slightly longer and spikier.

Lilo then ran over to Talon to try to wake her up but got no response. Rage then begin to filled her heart but it was aimed at Kaiser for killing someone who was trying to protect her. It was then that those black markings appeared on her face again but this time her skin color became grey, her hair grew longer and spikier, her nails became claws and her canines became fangs and her ears bacame pointed looking like an elf but the strangest thing was that her eyes changed from white to black her iris changed to the color red and her pupils narrowed into thin slits like a cat but what was even stranger was that she sprouted four black wings on her back and then with a battle cry she charged Kaiser but he slash at her arm but to his surprise the wound closed up.

Lilo then tried punching him but he moved out of the way. Getting even more enraged she started shooting energy blasts from her mouth which surprised Kaiser a lot he then started shooting energy blasts himself but when they hit Lilo she barely had a scratch on her as she charged on all fours once again and he moved out of the way again now finding a opening on Lilo, he then used his sword and slash her in the chest making a huge gash but to his horror the wound quickly closed up.

Knowing there is no way he can beat her he retreated leaving Lilo to calm down and when she did she ran up to Talon and notice she was awake and saw the whole thing, Lilo also notice that there was a scar on her left eye which was surprisingly a pale blue color but somehow she can see through it.

"Well Pronyma I'm surprised that you can control that rage at someone other than at anyone around you...it pains me to say this but I'd be nothing without you I'm also lucky to have you as my twin sister." Talon said. Lilo was shocked to hear this but did the unexpected thing...she smiled but she said nothing.

"So can you show me where I can find someone named Jumba Jookiba its really important and it is about you so what do you say...you will do it for your sister right?" Talon said. Lilo nodded and leaded Talon to Jumba's ship.

_Finally I found my sister now all I have to do is take her to Zaan so she can know what she really is that and her demon form looks really scary but it look like the only way to reverse it is to remain calm if that possible after what happen with Kaiser sigh if only she knew how powerful she really is because if she knew Kaiser would be wetting his pants sigh I can only dream._ thought Talon as they disappeared in the forest.

Note: So now you know who Pronyma, Giji, Talon and Kaiser is right or did you already know if ya did then pat yourself on the back. The next update might be slow or quick it depend how fast I type so if I'm gone for a long time don't worry because I might be typing slow that or I can't get through the Internet which is something I hate a lot oh and for those who want to know who Zaan is it will be in chapter7.

P.S. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own Lilo&Stitch but I do own this story, Pronyma, Talon, Giji, Omi, Zaan and Kaiser

Chapter6

The true adventure starts.

When Lilo and Talon entered the ship Stitch, Omi, Nani, Pleakly and Jumba all jumped in shock at how Lilo look like but what really surprised them was that the girl standing next to Lilo look exactly like her save for the slightly longer and spiky hair and the pale blue left eye.

"You may be surprised about this but don't worry I might be able to do something about this." Talon said. Everyone was more surprised that she even sound just like Lilo but said nothing at all.

"Well I have a message for Jumba Jookiba but before I give it to him allow me to fix this." she said as she walked over to Lilo and placed her left index and middle fingers on Lilo's forehead and with her other hand made a hand-sign, she then closed her eyes and started chanting in an eerie language.

"Revitalization!!!" she shouted as a glow surrounded Lilo and then in a flash she was back to her normal form.

"H-how did you do that!?" Lilo said as she looked at herself.

"That not important what is important is that I must give Jumba the message and the message is from Lord Zaan he would like to see Pro I mean Lilo." Talon said.

"What Zaan is wanting to see Little girl what for." Jumba said.

"That I'm not allowed to tell." Talon said.

"So when is he supposed to be coming over?" asked Nani.

"Hes not coming over because I was ordered to bring her to him and why because he lives in China but he did say that she can bring two people with her so any takers?" Talon asked everyone.

"I'll go!" Stitch said.

"Alright thats one anyone else?" asked Talon.

"I-I'll go too." Omi said.

"Are you sure about this Omi?" Nani said.

"Yes I'm sure...remember I'm a Lycan so I can protect her just in case something happens." Omi said.

"Well that also a good thing because a space pirate named Kaiser is after her which is why I need all the help I can get." Talon said.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Lilo.

"We are leaving tomorrow but you're not going in your nightgown are you?" Talon said. Lilo then blushed as she notice that she was still in her nightgown and because of the fight with Kaiser the front part of the nightgown was torn showing a little of her chest.

"You're one to talk I bet you're not even wearing nothing under that cloak!" Lilo said looking quite annoyed.

"Oh really!" Talon said as she took off and threw aside the purple cloak she was wearing to reveal that she is actually wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top with matching shorts.

"So you were saying." she said.

"Hmm do that come in black?" was the only thing Lilo can say.

"Yep in fact I have them right here, don't asked long story alright." Talon said as she gave Lilo the black clothes.

"Wow thanks I'm going to try them on right now." Lilo said as she ran to one of the changing rooms with Stitch right behind her.

As Lilo was changing in her room Talon was staring at Omi with a smile on her face which made him very uncomfortable as she walked up to him but when she was in front of him he notice that her left eye which was pale blue didn't have a pupil but to his surprised the pupil appeared as she said a word in a unknown language. (Naruto fans should know what the word is.)

"Heh heh your body has a high level of ki and chakra but not higher than Lilo." she said.

"Uh how is that exactly?" asked Omi.

"Well I can only say that she has an infinite level but never mind that." Talon said.

"So everyone how do I look?" Lilo said as she walked in the room.

"You look great Lilo!" Omi said.

"Yeah you do look er um okay." Pleakly said.

"Look too revealing." Jumba said.

"Jumba watch what you say because Lilo is a saiyan or whatever remember." Nani said.

"Hmm Bigger girl has point." Jumba said.

"Well looks like thats out of the way but now that I'm in some better clothes we should leave now if thats okay with you Nani." Lilo said.

"Well I hate to say it but it is best to leave now but I'm gonna miss you a lot." Nani said.

"I'm gonna miss you just as much." Lilo said as she hugged Nani.

"Uh Lilo I love you but can you let me go I can't breathe!" Nani said.

"Oh sorry." Lilo said as she let go of Nani.

"So how are we going to get to China?" asked Lilo.

"Oh we'll use my ship the Raven but when we get there you will have to do some tests so enjoy the ride alright...oh I almost forgot I must warn you Lilo to never ever look at the full moon or else you might kill us in the process and that goes double for myself just to let you know." Talon said.

"Okay I'll be careful not to look at the moon...so lets go er wait we never got your name." Lilo said.

"Oh thank you for reminding me well anyway my name is Talon Inferno." Talon said.

"Wait a minute if Lilo is from an other planet what is her real name?" asked Stitch.

"Well I might as well say it now that you mention it...her real name is Pronyma Inferno and she is my twin sister." Talon said and when they heard this they was even more surprised.

"Wow now I see the family resemblance." Omi said

"Well anyway where is your ship" asked Stitch.

"Just follow me." Talon said and with that Lilo, Stitch and Omi followed Talon into the forest for an adventure of a lifetime.

Meanwhile Kaiser was running through the town at a high speed.

_Dammit that demon actually makes her stronger next time I'll be more careful fighting her_ thought Kaiser it was then he notice an open window and ran to it to see what was happening and when he looked through the window he notice a little girl but she have a lot of bruises and cuts on her body.

"Damn that Lilo I can't believe I lost to that freak!" Myrtle yell to herself.

"Do you say Lilo because I can help you deal with her." Kaiser said surprising Myrtle.

"And how can you do that?" asked Myrtle.

"Simple I can train you to be a better fighter than her and all you have to do is to join me and if you do I'll give you the honor to kill her." Kaiser said.

"Hmm alright you have a deal but I will need your name." Myrtle said.

"Very well...my name is Kaiser Inferno." Kaiser said.

"Kaiser huh my name is Myrtle Edmonds." Myrtle said.

"So your name is Myrtle...well hop on my back and we'll leave now." Kaiser said as Myrtle hop on his back and with that he took air and they both disappeared in the sky.

Note: whew that took long enough next time I'll update faster if that possible well I bet you are surprised about Kaiser and Myrtle teaming up to defeat Lilo are you?

P.S. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own Lilo&Stitch but I do own Pronyma, Talon, Omi, Kaiser, Zaan, Venus and Giji.

Chapter7

Enter Zaan

A friendly encounter.

When Lilo, Stitch and Omi saw Talon's ship they were actually stunned at the size of it, it was much more bigger than Jumba's ship.

"So what do you think about the Raven ain't shes a beauty." Talon said.

"uh wow." Omi said.

"Oooo" Stitch cooed.

"Wow is that a battle ship?" asked Lilo.

"It sure is now lets get on because next stop is China oh and by the way it is a four hour ride so enjoy." Talon said as they got inside of the ship but Lilo, Stitch and Omi stopped at the entrance because the inside of it had features that can't be describe and because of it they were so surprised that you would think that they saw a ghost however Lilo was thinking about something else.

"Uh Talon when Nani said I was a saiyan what did she mean by that and how am I from an other planet?" asked Lilo.

"Sorry I can't tell you that but don't worry Zaan will tell you when we get there." Talon said.

"Uh who is Zaan I really need to know?" asked Lilo.

"Once again I can't tell you that." Talon said.

"Oh man and I really wanted to know _sigh_ oh well by the way is there anything to eat?" asked Lilo.

"Yes in fact the kitchen is in the back so help yourself...well anyway here we go!" Talon said as the ship took off.

"So now that we are in the air we can get back down to busi-Hey!" Talon said as she realized Lilo wasn't even there so she put the ship on auto-pilot and then walked to the kitchen knowing Lilo would be there but when she got to the kitchen she saw Lilo eating like a pig in fact she was eating more than Talon can handle.

"Wow I can't even eat that much...aren't you guys grossed out about this?" asked Talon.

"Nope I'm not because I eat a lot myself and Stitch can eat anything trust me." Omi said.

_Wow just like our mother she eat a lot too well like mother like daughter_ thought Talon.

"Hey Talon you better eat something before I eat it all." Lilo said.

"N-no thank you I'm not hungry anyway...(growl)...okay maybe a little...(growl)...okay a lot...(GROWL)...alright move aside!" Talon said as she sat at the table and started eating like a pig herself.

"Okaaay I think we should leave now." Stitch said in a mystified way.

"Already ahead of ya buddy." Omi said and with that they left the two pigs to eat by themselves.

(3 hours later oh and by the way they was only eating for an hour)"Alright we're here and we'll be landing soon but don't be fooled by the way Zaan looks he is actually older than you think." Talon said.

"How is that?" asked Lilo.

"You'll find out soon." Talon said with a smile.

As they landed they saw a mansion and in front of it there was a man who look like he is in his 80s, he is also wearing complete white and his hair has a gray tinge but Lilo notice that he like Talon and herself have a tail but the fur on it was almost black.

"Ah Talon you have returned with Pronyma I see." said the man as they was getting off the ship.

"Uh who are you?" asked Lilo.

"Ah I see you are the curious one...my name is Zaan...Zaan Inferno." Zaan said.

"Inferno?...are you related to me and Talon because your last name is the same as ours." Lilo said.

"You're a sharp-minded one you are...well we are related in fact I am your grandfather." Zaan said.

"Wow your my granddad...wait a minute uh how old are you?" asked Lilo.

"Well don't be surprised but I am 350-years-old." Zaan said and when Lilo, Stitch and Omi heard this they was almost speechless.

"Well lets get inside because I know you have many question." Zaan said.

"Actually I need to know this right now but who is this Kaiser and why is he after me?" asked Lilo.

"_sigh_ don't be disappointed Pronyma but he is your father." Zaan said and when Lilo heard this it was as if her heart stopped beating because her rage was going to the boiling point.

"W-what h-how can he b-b-be my f-f-father how can he just strike down his own daughters w-why would he do that?" Lilo said and it was then that she put her hand to her chest as if in pain then to everyone horror her skin became pale white and the black markings appeared once again and everyone then took a step back save for Zaan who stood his ground.

"HOW CAN THAT BASTARD ATTACK HIS OWN OHANA LIKE THAT!!!!!" she shouted in that demonic voice which cause them to back away from her.

"As much as I hate say it he is your father and you will have to live with that!" Zaan said trying to calm down Lilo.

"HE STILL SHOULDN'T TREAT HIS OHANA LIKE DIRT!!!" Lilo said.

"I know he shouldn't but that the way he is and we can not change that so please calm down or you will destroy the planet with that rage!" Zaan said and hearing this she calmed down and the black markings disappeared and her skin became normal so did her voice.

"_sigh_ you're right I'm sorry." Lilo said.

"Well you have every right to be mad but I don't know why my son became this way." Zaan said.

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Lilo.

"Well it started when you and Talon was born and after that he became cold at his own wife Venus and his daughters." Zaan said.

"But why would he do that I mean was there something wrong with us?" asked Lilo.

"Actually it was more focused on you because of the demon Giji I sealed within you." Zaan said.

"There a demon in me!" Lilo yelled.

"Yes there is but I'll tell you when we get inside." Zaan said and with that they went inside of the mansion.

"Uh is there anything to eat I'm hungry." Lilo said.

"WHAT!!! you just had five roasted duck before we got here and you're still hungry!" Stitch said.

"Pretty much." Lilo said.

"Oh boy." Omi groaned.

Meanwhile in a cave.

"Hell Pyre!!!" Myrtle shouted as a red beam of light erupted from her hands.

"Almost try again!" Kaiser said.

"_pant_..._pant_...right Hell Pyre!!!" she shouted again only this time the beam was much larger and brighter.

"Perfect you finally mastered the Hell Pyre keep this up and you'll be able to kill her without even trying." Kaiser said.

"Please teach me your strongest technique because I want to see her suffer!" Myrtle said with malice.

"Very well I will now teach you the Shadow Death Tempest so are you ready?" asked Kaiser.

"Yes I am ready and after I learn this technique I will destroy her family starting with her ugly dog and her pathetic brother!" she said and with that Kaiser began teaching her the technique that will end the life of Lilo and her ohana.

Note: surprised aren't ya and yes Myrtle now knows energy attacks.

P.S. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own Lilo&Stitch but I do own this story plot, Omi, Pronyma, Talon, Giji, Zaan, Venus, Jay and Kaiser.

Chapter8

Enter Venus

Mother of the demon.

As the group entered the mansion Lilo complained about being hungry...again.

"_tch_ you ate all of that food and ya still hungry." Stitch said.

"Uh yes is that a problem?" asked Lilo.

"Yes because its not natural." Stitch said.

"Actually it is natural for our species to have a very ravenous appetite in fact I'm pretty hungry myself so let us go eat...beside there is someone that I like you to meet in the dining room." Zaan said.

"Really who?" asked Lilo.

"Heh heh you'll find out real soon." Zaan said with a big smile.

When they got to the dining room they saw a woman eating at the table who seem to be in her late 20s she also had Lilo's hairstyle but it was much longer, she was wearing a white version of what Lilo and Talon was wearing and she too have a tail with dark-brown fur, she seem to be 5'1ft and look like an older version of both Lilo and Talon but what really surprised them was that she was eating just like Lilo.

"Wow she eats just like me." Lilo said and that when the woman notice Lilo and stopped eating, she then drop her fork she was using and let out a loud gasp.

"P-Pronyma is that you?" asked the woman and they were shock that the woman almost sound like Lilo (if she was 28-years-old.)

"Yes I think uh who are you?" asked Lilo.

"It is you I missed you so much!" the woman said as she hugged Lilo.

"Uh really who are you?" Lilo asked again.

"Oh come on sis don't you recognize her." Talon said.

"Uh no I don't." Lilo said.

"Well this may surprised you Pronyma but the woman before you is Venus your mother." Zaan said and this time everyone was even more surprised but not as much as Lilo.

"You're my mom!?" asked Lilo.

"Yes I am and its been along time since I last saw you." Venus said.

"How long exactly?" asked Lilo.

"Well last I saw you, you was just a newborn." Venus said.

"Wow that is a long time...I really have a mother." Lilo said as she hugged Venus and crying tears of joy.

"Yes you do and you have a twin sister as well as a grandfather." Venus said.

"Yeah uh but m-mom why do my dad hate me so much I mean he even tried to kill me?" asked Lilo.

"Well I never knew why...maybe its because of the demon that is within you." Venus said.

"Uh why do I have a demon in me?" asked Lilo.

"Because that was the only way to defeat it and that was by sealing it within you in fact if it wasn't for Zaan the demon would have destroyed our home planet that and he said it will also make you stronger without even fighting because our race gets stronger with each battle but for you, you don't even have to do anything and you get stronger with age so I guess he had to much pride to have a child that will be much stronger than himself." Venus said.

"Oh so that why but why would he want to kill me...he shouldn't do that to his own flesh and blood." Lilo said feeling quite angry about it.

"I know but no matter what I told him he just give me the cold shoulder." Venus said.

"_sigh_ I guess people really can't change...(growl)...uh mom can I please have something to eat?" asked Lilo.

"Heh heh heh you sure can does anyone else would like to eat?" asked Venus.

"Nope...(growl)...okay I am kind of hungry anyway." Omi said.

"Hmm who are you?" asked Venus.

"Um this is Omi you can say hes like my foster brother oh and he is also a lycan." Lilo said.

"Hmm a lycan they are pretty rare...well nice to meet you Omi." Venus said.

"Nice to meet you too...so now can we eat?" asked Omi.

"Very well I'm hungry myself anyway so lets eat." Venus said and with that they began to eat a feast of a life time (ahem so to say.)

"Man you guys eat a lot...(growl)...great now I'm hungry hey leave some for me!" Stitch said as he join them.

Meanwhile

"Okay one last time!" Kaiser said.

"_pant_..._pant_..._pant_...Shadow Death Tempest!!!!!" Myrtle shouted as a black beam of darkness came from her hands.

"Perfect now you're ready to face her." Kaiser said.

"Finally I can destroy her and her freak family when do we attack!" Myrtle said.

"Soon very soon so all we have to do is wait." Kaiser said.

"Perfect as long I can watch her suffer." Myrtle said and with that they waited for the right time to strike but unknown to them someone was watching them.

"So they are after Pronyma heh heh heh I better contact Talon." he said as he took out a cell phone.

"Hello?" Talon said over the speaker.

"Yes Talon Kaiser will be on his way soon and he have an ally with him." he said.

"Really who is it?" asked Talon.

"Some girl named Myrtle Edmonds." he said.

"Thanks for the info Jay you may return back to HQ." Talon said.

"Roger I'm on my way." Jay said as he hang up.

_Dammit Kaiser won't just give up he know he can't beat Pronyma or Zaan hmm Myrtle isn't that the girl she almost killed Kaiser must be teaching her forbidden techniques I better warn Zaan _thought Talon as she exit the dining room to look for Zaan and tell him about the attack Kaiser is planning.

Note: sorry if the chapter is pretty short but it is more of an character introduction and after ch9 the real action will begin.

P.S. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: You already know what I own and don't own aright.

Chapter9

A reunion with an old friend.

"Zaan we got trouble!" Talon said as she burst into the room.

"What is the problem?" asked Zaan.

"Kaiser is going to attack soon and not only he is bringing his whole crew he is also bringing a new ally with him." Talon said.

"A new ally...who!?" Zaan said.

"A little girl by the name of Myrtle Edmonds and from what I remember she is Pronyma's rival plus she almost killed her in their last fight." Talon said.

"Hmm if Kaiser is bringing his whole crew then we need all the help we can get...but who can we asked." Zaan said.

"Allow me to answer that." said a voice and they looked to where the voice came from to reveal a boy who appears to be 16 he is also wearing a black tank-top and army-style pants (or whatever you call them) he is also wearing glasses that seem to slide down his face most of the time, his short spiky hair color is an odd shade of purple so is his eyes and he too have a tail.

"J-Jay how you got back so fast" asked Talon.

"Oh I'm hurt...I just back from an dangerous mission and thats all you can say." he said in a calm and gentlemanly voice that seem odd for an 16-year-old.

"But you left 47-minutes ago and and oh forget it...what was you going to say anyway?" asked Talon.

"Well it would seem that there is an strong energy level coming from the island you took Pronyma from I went to investigate and it turn out to be a little girl that seem to be the same age as Pronyma." Jay said.

"Wait a little girl who is she and how strong is she?" asked Talon.

"Well her name is Victoria Curtis and you can say she's best friends with Pronyma and a sparing partner however...her ki and chakra level are equal to that of Pronyma herself and as you know she has an infinite amount." Jay said and Talon gasped at that.

"WHAT!!!...no human can be that strong!" Talon said.

"Well it is possible." Zaan said.

"Oh did I forgot to mention that she bested Pronyma many times in their fights." Jay added.

"Well if thats true then bring her here now but don't tell Pronyma about this." Talon said.

"About what?" someone asked and Talon jumped at this then turn around and saw Lilo snacking on a chicken leg.

"Uh Pronyma when did yo-"

"Oh I saw you talking on a cellphone then you walked off and I followed you...I was going to go back to the dining room until you mention not to tell something to me." Lilo said.

"W-w-well I-I mean-"

"What she mean is that its a surprise so she can't tell you." Jay said.

"Uh who ar-"

"I'm Jay nice to meet you." Jay said holding out his hand.

"I'm Li-"

"Lilo Pelekai or simply Pronyma Inferno." Jay answered shaking Lilo's hand.

"How did you know my name er names?" asked Lilo.

"That not important but right now I have to leave but I will be back...just going to pick up an old friend." Jay said smiling as he left.

"Okay that guy is really weird." Lilo said.

"Wouldn't ya know it." Talon said.

Meanwhile

"Hmm the Eagle is ready for take-off." Jay said as the ship took off faster than the Raven.

"Maybe I'll go to Pronyma's old house for information." he said to himself.

6-minutes later (amazing isn't it). "Well here I go" Jay said as he knocked on the door.

Inside the house.

"Hmm I wonder who can that be?" Nani said as she walked to the door and when she open it she saw a boy who have a smile on his face.

"Nani Pelekai is it?" asked Jay.

"Uh yes who are you?" asked Nani.

"I'm jay and I am looking for someone named Victoria Curtis have you seen her?" asked Jay.

"Um why are you looki-"

"I was ordered by Lord Zaan to bring her to his manor why I really can't tell." Jay said as he was wiping dirt off of his glasses.

"Well I can show you but I don't think she will listen." Nani said.

"It doesn't matter because the offer I have for her she won't refuse." Jay said.

12-minutes later (man this is getting dull). "Okay this is her house do you want me to stay?" Nani asked.

"Of course I might need your help." Jay said as he knocked on the door...no response...he knocked on the door again...no response...once more...no response... "Whoops I forgot to tell you since her parents went on an other island doing I don't know what she is in charged of the house that and she must be asleep." Nani said.

"Of all the lazy-HEY WAKE UP!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING SLEEP!!!!!" shouted a little girl as she opened the door.

"Wow you're so small and yet really loud." Jay said and that when the girl grab him by the shirt.

"Just whats the big idea for waking me when I was having the perfect dream." the girl said.

"I really didn't need to know that but are you Victoria Curtis?" asked Jay despite being man-held by the little girl.

"Yes I am." she said.

"Well someone would like to see you so I was ordered to bring you to him...and can you let me go please." Jay said. Victoria then let him go, she then notice Nani and ask whats going on.

"Well it would seem that-"

"My boss wants to see you and its important." Jay said.

"And why should I." Victoria said.

"Because your friend Lilo is with him." Jay said with a smile that became a frown when he got punched in the face really hard by Victoria.

"You bastard what do you want with her!" she screamed which cause Nani to back off.

"We want nothing." Jay said in a calm voice while taking off his broken glasses.

"LIAR!!!!!" she scream charging Jay hoping to attack his face again however what she didn't know that without his glasses he's a dangerous fighter as she found out just as she was going to hit he moved his left hand down right on her fist which caused her to completely missed as he moved his right leg in a spinning sweep kick tripping her but she got up very quick and attack again but this time he swatted her hand away and did one thing that scared her half to death.

"Shining Gale!" he shouted still smiling as a beam of green light burst from his hands however he was aiming away from her and in the sky.

"As I said Zaan would like to see you oh and by the way Lilo is helping us...we don't plan to hurt her at all." Jay said.

"Its the truth Victoria, Lilo is helping them." Nani said.

"F-fine I-I-I'll help y-y-you." Victoria said in a very frighten way.

"Poor thing I over did it well lets go." Jay said but then Victoria notice something.

"Um Jay is it...why do you have a tail?" asked Victoria.

"Sorry he can't tell you until you get there." Nani said.

"Well since I'm leaving can you look after the house for me." Victoria said.

"Fine I will oh and can you tell Lilo I said hi." Nani said waving.

"Okay I will." she said as she left.

Another 12-minutes later. "Whoa this place is huge!" Victoria said.

"Well Jay what took ya?" asked Talon.

"Lilo I didn't expect to see you already." Victoria said.

"Um I'm not Lilo I'm her twin sister." Talon said.

"Uh Talon should you be getting Pronyma now." Jay said.

"Right I'll be back." Talon said.

"Eh do you sleep in that?" asked Jay as he notice that Victoria was wearing an orange shirt with red letters that said "Bite Me" on the front and blue shorts that were tattered.

"Yeah whats it to ya." she said.

"N-nothing." he said.

"Well here she is." Talon said as she entered the room.

"Victoria what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Lilo.

"The same reason you are here...what the you're growing a tail?!" Victoria said.

"Oh uh should I tell her?" asked Lilo.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Well the reason is be-uh can you guys leave I want to speak with her alone." Lilo said.

"Fine lets go." Talon said as she and Jay left.

"Well as I was saying the reason is because I'm not human I'm a saiyan or in other words I'm an alien from another planet." Lilo said.

"Wow another planet...whats you real name?" asked Victoria.

"Pronyma Inferno." Lilo said.

"Cool..." Victoria said. Lilo then smiled.

"How about we spar a little...lets see if I can beat you now." Lilo said.

"Very well oh and I heard you beat the snot out of Myrtle." Victoria said as she took a battle stance.

"Hey she brought it on herself...so lets begin!" Lilo said as she too took a battle stance and charged Victoria as she got ready but Lilo took her by surprised by moving around her and struck her on the right shoulder dislocating it she then moved back in front of her and hit both of her collarbones which cause her arms to limp and become useless.

"H-h-how did you do that?" asked Victoria.

"Sorry can't tell ya its a secret." Lilo said.

"How long are they going to stay like this." Victoria said.

"About an hour or so." Lilo said.

"Well looks like you finally beat me." Victoria said.

"Hee hee hee yeah looks like it well come on lets go eat because I'm hungry." Lilo said.

"Sure lets go." Victoria said as they left for the kitchen.

Note: sorry for the long wait new video game well as I said the next chapter will have more action.

Oh and by the way I just learned that Lilo's last name mean "Volcano of the Sea".

P.S. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I own nothing except the character you don't know and the plot.

Chapter 10

Kaiser attacks

When Lilo and Victoria entered the dining room Victoria was surprised that Omi and Stitch was here also.

"Victoria what are you doing here and what happened to your arms?" asked Omi when he saw that her arms are actually limp.

"Oh well you see when me and Lilo was sparing she kinda um what did you do again?" Victoria said.

"I told you its a secret." Lilo said.

"No its not...all ya did was just hit her in the pressure points right next to the collarbones however the effect only last for about...8 minutes which is enough time to finish off the other person." Stitch said.

"Stitch I told you not to tell her...now she might beat me the next time!" Lilo said feeling angry.

"Careful there Pronyma you might pop that vein in your head." Jay said with a smile as he walked in the room.

"_tch_ like thats possible." Omi said.

"Oh and I think 8 minutes past so try moving your arms now." Stitch said.

"Wow you were right...so how can I learn that move?" asked Victoria as she got the feeling back in her arms but then she remembered something that kinda made her mad.

"Hey I thought you said it would last for an hour!" Victoria said.

"Whoops I forgot." Lilo said..._sucker _she thought laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Victoria said.

"Nothing." Lilo said.

"Pronyma we got a problem a very big problem." Talon said as she entered the room.

"And that would be..." Lilo said.

"Well Kaiser will attack really soon and he bringing his whole crew and a new ally." Talon said with a serious expression on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO PREPARE!!!" Lilo yelled which really scared Victoria.

"Well Zaan said we either fight or run...but if we do fight then we will be prepared." Talon said.

"Um Lilo mind me asking but who is Kaiser?" asked Victoria.

"_sigh_ he's...my father." Lilo said with a look of both sadness and hatred.

"He's your what!" Victoria said not believing it at all but then she remembered that Lilo is from an other planet so her real parents are alive, but she haven't saw her mother yet since she knows about her father (not really).

"Yes its true that bastard is my father." Lilo said getting angry talking about it but Victoria notice that Lilo was getting really mad which is a bad sign ever for herself so she quickly changed the subject.

"Um where is your mom because I haven't seen her yet?" asked Victoria.

"Oh I think she is err hold that thought...MOM SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE!!!" Lilo shouted and within 8 seconds Venus entered the room.

"Yes who would like to see me?" asked Venus.

"That would be me." Victoria said.

"Hello there...are you a friend of my daughter?" asked Venus.

"Yes I am...by the way my name is Victoria Curtis." Victoria said.

"That a nice name, my name is Venus Inferno." Venus said.

"Oh mom I have a question." Lilo said.

"What would that be?" asked Venus.

"Well this question been on my mind the longest but how come I can't look at the full moon?" asked Lilo which surprised Venus as to why Lilo would ask a question like that but unfortunately Victoria notice the surprised look on Venus face and asked "Does it has something to do with your tail?" and that did it because Venus began stuttering.

"So it was because my tail...why is that?" asked Lilo.

"Well beca- but before Venus can answer there was an huge explosion and an earthquake.

"W-what was that?" Omi said.

"I dunno maybe it was an misfired bomb." Victoria said.

"Impossible even an complex bomb can't cause an aftershock like that." Jay said.

"That because it wasn't a bomb...we are being attack by Kaiser!" Zaan said as he entered the room.

"What he's here already!" Talon said.

"Yes and Jay was right...he did bring an new ally." Zaan said.

"But who is it?" asked Lilo.

"Someone you least expect you reject!" a voice said for behind and everyone turn to the voice to reveal none other then Kaiser.

"Kaiser!" Lilo said really dark tone.

"Aww whats wrong Pronyma are you mad me for trying to kill you?" he said with an evil smirk.

"Thats Kaiser!?" Victoria said.

"Yes he is...and he only here to kill Pronyma!" Jay said.

"That all he's here for but who is his new ally?" Lilo said.

"Heh heh heh isn't it obvious its someome who hate you a lot." Kaiser said.

"If it someone who hate me then come on out you idiot!" Lilo said.

"Gladly...Hell Pyre!!!" a voice shouted as an red beam of light almost hit Lilo as she barely dodged the attack.

"_tch_ Myrtle I didn't recognize you seeing as you got a new look as well." Lilo said as she notice that Myrtle was now wearing black pants, a black jacket with flames (what? that my favorite style) and under the jacket was a pink spaghetti strap tank top but the biggest change was that her hairstyle almost resembles Lilo's except for the fact that most of it in front is completely covering her left eye and the fact that now she is not wearing her glasses anymore plus her eyes are now a surprisingly emerald-green color.

"At least it better than your pathetic style!" Myrtle shot back.

"That all you think about is style for once in your life just shut up!" Lilo said charging Myrtle, however she saw this and before Lilo can even hit her she punched Lilo with so much force that she went flying though a wall bleeding really badly.

"So freak had enough!" Myrtle said as she looked down at Lilo.

"No I'm just getting started!" Lilo said in the demonic as she got back to her feet but now the black marking have appeared on her body as well as two black feathery wings that sprouted on her back which cause Myrtle to back off slightly as Lilo charged nearly knocking Myrtle head off if she didn't duck under the attack, however Lilo saw this and kicked Myrtle in the face which cause her to go flying but before she even landed Lilo grabbed her by her leg and repeatedly slammed her on the floor then punched her at least 50-feet away and into a wall.

"_cough_..._cough_ I'm...not going to lose...to you again...you're going to die NOW AHHH-RAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Myrtle screamed as an aura of white lightning surrounded her body, she then charged Lilo at an incredible speed that even Lilo was surprised, but before she can do anything she was already flying though at least 4 walls, but before she hit the fifth wall she was struck by a red beam of energy causing an explosion and parts of the manor caved in completely burying her.

"LILO!!! YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!" screamed Victoria.

"_tch_ like I care for that freak...she actually deserved it." Myrtle said.

"Heh so you killed her after all I am proud." Kaiser said.

"THATS IT YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Victoria screamed as she charged Myrtle, but the moment she got close to her Myrtle grabbed her and threw her across the room but luckily Jay caught her before she collided into an wall.

"You shouldn't fight a battle you can't win leave this to Talon." he said.

"No leave this to me!" Omi said.

"Allow me to join ya!" Stitch said and then both of them charged Myrtle but being so small Stitch was easily knocked back but Omi kept on attacking but Myrtle easily dodged them all and pushed him back with ease.

"Get out of my way or else!" Myrtle said.

"Or else what you stupid red-head...you're going to kill me like I care...your going to pay for what you did to Lilo!" Omi said as he began to attack Myrtle again but this time he move on all fours and actually punched her right in the stomach causing her to spit up a little blood but then she decided to play dirty and kicked him between the legs causing him to double-over in pain and just when she was going to finish him off the unthinkable happen as a black and red beam of light hit Myrtle right in the back, everyone then look to where that beam came from and to everyone's surprised it was Lilo but now her hair is silver as well as her tail, she had black feathers on her body except her head, the white part of her eyes are now red and her pupils are now blue thin slits (almost like an lizard), she also have claw that are about 6in long and noticeable fangs and last she now have six black feathery wings on her back.

"What impossible you should be dead!" Myrtle said.

"You think that was enough to kill me HA if you think thats possible well forget it...NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!!" Lilo screamed in an even more demonic voice as an beam of lightning and fire erupted from her mouth, but Myrtle move out of the way only to but knocked down by Lilo as she began to continuously stomp Myrtle into the floor with her foot mercilessly until she was unconscious from pain.

"Heh that one now for you!" Lilo said as she charged straight for Kaiser but at that moment at 50 of Kaiser's men attack Lilo which was a grave mistake as she killed nearly all of them only leaving 4 but they ran away quickly knowing that they can't beat her.

"So that demon is in control eh...well prepare yourself you dreck!" Kaiser said as he prepare an energy attack with his sword, he then discharged the attack which hit Lilo in the neck as the blood began the spew but something incredible happen, the wound quickly closed and she just smiled as if nothing happen, but then she launch an black energy beam from her right hand striking Kaiser in the chest which caused him to drop to his knees but he got back up quickly.

"Grr this isn't over I'll get you next time!" he said as he lifted Myrtle onto his left shoulder, he then took air and flew out of the now-destroyed-manor.

When Lilo calmed down her body was back to normal, she then walked up to Omi to see if he was okay as he was still in pain but luckily he was okay but then she saw the scared look on Victoria face and tried to tell her what she really is but Victoria took a step back in fear.

"Don't worry you don't have to be scared...I can kinda control it barely." Lilo said.

"How did you got that way?" asked Victoria not feeling scared anymore.

"_sigh_...right now that don't matter...but we need to get out of here quick." Lilo said.

"She's right the manor is already destroyed...ah I know where we can go." Zaan said.

"Where!" everyone shouted.

"We can head for Shanghai in the east." Zaan said.

"Does it have good restaurants?" asked Lilo.

"Actually it have few of the best restaurants in the world." Venus said.

"Okay lets go!" Lilo said.

"Mind taking a bath first." Jay said.

"Yeah ya do kinda reek of blood." Talon said.

"Oh fine we'll leave tomorrow then." Lilo said.

"Yeah but when we get there we're gonna spar again got it." Victoria said.

"Whatever err wait!" Lilo said.

"Let me guess its about the moon isn't it? asked Venus.

"Yep but I'll find out tomorrow before we leave as for now goodnight." Lilo said.

"Goodnight!" everyone else said as they went their separate way (in the manor of course) and then to bed (If there any left).

Note: sorry I blame Tales of the Abyss for the long wait forgive me please...ahem...I hope this chapter had enough action if not somebody plesae tell me the next update might take awhile so please don't scold me if I late.

Note2: I have a request for any of the romance writers or authors if they want to do it but can you (Whoever you are) write an romance story that is link to my story because I completely suck at it...if so thank you!

you all should know the characters in this story.

P.S. please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry for the long wait I kinda got caught up with something that I don't want to talk about. (it has something to do with my sister.)

Note2: No I am not dead I was just hanging around deviantART for a long time (yes I'm a member if you want to see my drawing just go to my homepage in my account)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch but I do own the characters you don't know very well.

Chapter 11

Lilo and Stitch Wild Forest Adventure. Part 1

After the short battle with Kaiser the manor was almost completely destroyed but it was still livable as everyone was still asleep until Zaan woke up everybody.

"Okay everyone time to get up and please meet me in the meeting room." Zaan said.

"Since when did we have a meeting room?" asked Talon.

"I don't know uh two-days-ago maybe." Jay responded.

"Well we better get going...Pronyma, Stitch, Omi and Victoria come on and lets get going!" she shouted.

"Alright alright we're coming." Lilo groan in protest.

"Yeah cool your jets." Victoria said.

"Is it breakfast time already?" asked Omi.

"No we're supposed to meet Zaan in the meeting room." Stitch said.

"Then lets get going!" Omi said.

After a long walk though the manor (due to the fact that both Jay and Talon got lost) they got to the meeting room and notice Venus was there already but she was on the verge of falling asleep as her eyes was blood-shot and she have bags under them and not to mention a very wild bed-head.

"Wow what a bed-head!" Lilo said, but the moment she said that Talon quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to her.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Lilo very annoyed.

"You have not been here long enough to know the bad side of mom and when she's sleepy she can be really aggressive." Talon sort of explained.

"Wow now thats something I really didn't know." Lilo said.

"Okay I know everyone is still sleepy but I have a special test for Pronyma." Zaan said looking right at Lilo.

"And that would be." Lilo said.

"Well it is a test that will help you learn a powerful technique." Zaan said.

"Which is?" she asked.

"The almighty Shining Gale." he said.

"Shining...Gale haven't I heard that somewhere." she said to herself.

_Flashback_

_"Ha Shining Gale!!!" Talon shouted_

_"Gah w-what Talon how dare you attack me!" Kaiser said._

_"Stay away from her Kaiser or else!!!" Talon yelled._

_Flashback ends_

"Yeah now I remember Talon used that attack to keep Kaiser away from me." Lilo said out-loud.

"Shining Gale thats the attack Jay almost hit me with!" Victoria yelled.

"Just to let you know I wasn't aiming at ya." Jay said calmly.

"Then why did you used it!?" Victoria shouted.

"I used it to try to explain why Zaan would want you and to keep you from attacking me!" Jay shouted back.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" she said.

"Well its the truth!" he retorted.

"Don't they make a lovely couple." Talon said to Lilo.

"Yeah they kinda do." Lilo said.

"Alright you love-birds you can stop now." Omi said.

"What was that you mutt!!!" both Victoria and Jay shouted.

"Nothing." he said in a almost girly-like voice.

"Okay now that thats out of the way we can now leave to Shang Hai." Zaan said.

"Wait what about a bath cause I still reek of blood." Lilo said

"Well the test he have for you you'll just get dirty again." Talon said.

"Never mind then." she quickly siad.

"Can we go now." Venus said.

"Okay everyone follow me." Zaan said as he was getting ready to leave the room.

"Wait a minute before we leave don't the other need weapons because there are dangerous beast along the way." Talon said.

"You're right about that what do you have in mind?" asked Zaan.

"Sis, Victoria, Omi and Stitch please follow me." Talon said.

Everyone except Zaan, Venus and Jay followed Talon to some kind of weapon room she then walked over to the south wall and signaled them to come over.

"Now the trip to Shang Hai is very dangerous which is why I'm giving these weapons to y'all." Talon said.

"Weapons hmm what kind do we get?" asked Victoria.

"Well I have these special gauntlets for you." Talon said as she grabbed two silver colored gauntlets off of one of the wall.

"What do they do...make me stronger?" she asked.

"Actually yes...they have a special power to amplify your strength at least Five-fold." Talon explained.

"Jack-pot!...now I might be able to beat Lilo even faster!" she said as she took them from Talon.

"Whatever!" Lilo said.

"Lets see ah here's one for you Omi!" Talon said as she went for a spear with a strange blade attach.

"What with the weird blade...it kinda look like an anchor." Omi said.

"You can say that...what it really is...is a kunai spear." Talon said.

"Kunai...spear." he said confused

"Yes that what I said...a kunai spear is actually a chain blade...this one here is called 'Kamikaze' translation Blazing Wind but a word of advice don't detach the blade because you might kill us in the process." Talon said with a warning at the end.

"Okay I won't." He said as he grabbed the spear from Talon however he did not notice that she was staring lovingly at him.

"Hey Talon put your eyeballs back in your head and focus...(no response)...hello earth to Talon are you there...(no response)...are you...dead did you die standing up?" asked Lilo

"Huh n-no I am alive and...wait a minute did you just say I'm dead!?" Talon shouted.

"Err no." Lilo said with a smile.

"Hmm well as for you I think I will give you this." she said as she grabbed a sheathed-sword and handed it to Lilo.

"Whats this?" she asked.

"My 'former' prized sword the Masamune...nickname The Gauntlet Cutter." Talon said.

"So I get a sword huh...former prized...why can't I use the one you have." Lilo said.

"Because this is the most dangerous weapon you wield and why cause it will crush your soul." Talon said with a evil grin.

"Never mind then." Lilo said in fear.

"Thought so...well lets leave Zaan is waiting." Talon said.

"Hey what about me?" complain Stitch.

"Just to let you know I've seen you fight before and ya don't really need one." Talon said giving him direct eye-contact.

"Wow what a pain in the-

"Now come on before Zaan come and get us." Talon said before Stitch can finish what he was saying.

With that they left the weapon room and arrived in front of the manor.

"So we will be leaving now." hesaid as everyone (now wide awake) followed him until they arrived at a fork in the road.

"As you can see one way leads to a forest and the other way is normal...both paths leads to Shang Hai however the forest path is much more longer...Pronyma your test is to survive in the forest using your mind and senses only therefore you will be able to mastered the Shining Gale without strain." Zaan lectured.

"Me by myself!?" asked Lilo with worry.

"Actually you can choose anyone you wish to come with you on this dangerous trip." Zaan said.

"Anyone huh...hmm then I choose Stitch." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep with his strength he can easily protect me and himself." Lilo said.

"Are you okay with this Stitch?" he asked him.

"Yes." was the only thing he could say.

"Very well...we will see you in a week or less." Zaan said which surprised Lilo and Stitch a lot.

"WHAT A WEEK!!!!!" they both yelled.

"If you are to survive within that time limit you can truly master the Shining Gale in one try." Zaan said.

"Fine but if I die I will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life." Lilo said with a very small smile.

"So be it." he said with a bigger smile.

With that the group:#1 Zaan, Jay, Talon, Victoria, Omi and Venus #2 Lilo and Stitch went there separate ways and thus the beginning of Lilo and Stitch Forest Adventure.

Meanwhile in a unknown location and a small house.

_"cough...cough...wheeze _How...did I lose to that freak!" Myrtle yelled.

"Its that demon inside of her...it actually making her stronger." Kaiser said.

"A...demon how is that possible!" Myrtle said surprised.

"Because she's nowhere near human she is actually an alien warrior from an other planet." he said.

"Is that why she have a monkey tail just...like...you." she said with hesitation.

"Yes in fact we are of the same race the saiyan race." he said.

"A saiyan whats that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now rest up for the next attack because I know where're heading." he said.

"Fine but next time you better help me...I barely stood a chance against her!" she said a little bit angry (like always).

"Fine fine I will." he said.

"You better!" she said as he left the room, but the moment he left she all of a sudden had a serious headache with a burning sensation but the pain went away in about 2 seconds.

"Gah what was that...ugh...I just hope it wasn't something serious." she said in intense pain.

But unknown to her it was something serious and Kaiser heard the whole thing.

"No it can't be...Parsec...but how is that possible I thought that 'it' only reside on the volcanic planet Hokekaga (hO-kay-ka-guh)...this is really bad that thing is more fearsome than Giji I just hope this don't get to serious or else I will have to kill her which I don't want to." he said to himself then walk off in deep thought.

Note: sorry for the long wait I had lots of things to do which is a real pain in the-well that don't matter anymore and as for Myrtle you'll find out soon enough.

The next update might take awhile because I'm moving back to The NYC and out of this dump Chicago.

Note Request: Can anyone tell me if there something wrong with this chapter if so can ya contact me and don't worry I'm only leaving in a week so that plenty of time to review.

Genji maru (transltion: See ya later)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Don't even think about scolding me I had a lot to do up here and the fact that my idiot brother took my glasses and without them I'll be lucky enough to spot a atomic bomb going off.

Well any way here the next chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch but I do own the characters you don't know very well.

Chapter 12

Lilo and Stitch Wild Forest Adventure. Part 2

The Mysterious Demons

"So Stitch how long must we travel in this horrid place?" Lilo asked with disgust.

"I don't know but what Zaan said we have a week." Stitch said.

"Oh great" Lilo groaned "Now I'm bored very, very bored is there's anything we can do thats fun?" she asked.

"Well we can swing on those vines." Stitch said with a smile while pointing up to the trees.

Lilo look up to see the vines and thought how fun it might be.

"Well I suppose it would be fun...hmm...yeah lets." Lilo said as she jump up to the trees which surprised Stitch to no end.

_'Aye I didn't know Lilo can do that I wonder if it one of those saiyan's abilities'_ thought Stitch as he looked in surprised at how Lilo was jumping from tree to tree at a high-speed that can give Talon and himself a run for their money.

"YAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOW THIS IS SOMETHING I REALLY CAN GET USE TO!!!!!" Lilo screamed with excitement as she was jumping from vine to vine like...like a monkey?

"Lilo you be careful you might hurt yourself if you fall I know from first hand experienced...Lilo are you even listening?..HEY!!!" Stitch yelled but no matter how loud he yells Lilo's screams were even louder.

As Lilo was swinging even faster Stitch was getting that 'I know something really bad is going to happen' feeling until (SNAP!!!) the vine Lilo was on gave way causing her to fall to the ground.

Because of the distance between Lilo and Stitch, Stitch could not get there in time, he can only watch as Lilo falls to her painful crushing death.

But before the inevitable can happen Stitch saw a sight he could not believe, Lilo (about a few meters from the ground) was floating in mid air.

Lilo thought she was dead due to the fact she did not feel any pain but when Stitch told her to open her eyes she was surprised by the sight, she was floating in the air, to say she was surprised and scared was a great understatement she can very well get use to this.

"Wow how am I doing this!?" she asked no one in particular.

"Beats me maybe it have something to do with you being a saiyan and all." Stitch said.

"Maybe thats the cause (sigh) well although this is very fun I don't know how to get down." Lilo said while blushing a little.

"Well I hate to say this but you're on your own." Stitch said.

"WHAT!!!...what do you mean I'm on my own!" Lilo shouted in anger.

"Well if you were to pay attention to where you are you'll notice that you're too high up for me to get you down." Stitch explain.

"Ah great now what do we do I can't stay up here forever." Lilo said.

"Well I might be able to get you down but-

"Really!" Lilo said before Stitch can finish. "Well then come on get me down!"

"Okay monkey-butt but first I need to inch your way to that tree right there on your left so you can get yourself a banana." Stitch explain with a sly smile while pointing in the direction of a banana tree.

"Okay here I go wait a minute do you just call me monkey-butt!?" Lilo said in anger.

"Yeah and that you could use a banana." Stitch said clearly trying to get her mad which in fact that was he was doing.

"Why you little fuzz-ball just wait till I get my hands on you!" Lilo said going to the point of true anger.

"Well just try it ya space-monkey!" Stitch shouted.

"Thats it your going down!!!" she screamed in a high-pitch voice.

Stitch stood his ground due to the fact that since Lilo is in the air like a parade balloon there's no way she can get to him until what he saw next cause him to run for his life as Lilo was now flying after him at a very high-speed that can put a stealth-squadron jet to shame.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!!!" Stitch screamed running faster than he could imagine until he found a hole in the ground and quickly jumped into it so fast that Lilo did not see it.

"Whew that was very close..._pant_..._pant_...she will never find my here." Stitch said felling content but he spoken a bit too soon as a fist crash through the ground and grabbed him by his long-ears then pulled him up through the ground to come face-to-face with the little Hawaiian Saiyan.

"Now where were we!" Lilo said in a deep voice almost sounding like a demon.

"Uh the part where you let me go heh." Stitch said fearing for his life.

"No the part where you get punish for calling me monkey-butt!" Lilo said.

"p-p-punish uh-oh." Stitch said in a very girly voice.

"Now you may feel this for a while." Lilo said as she reared her fist back getting ready to pound the living daylight out of him.

Stitch then closed his eyes getting ready for the pain that will come but to his surprised he didn't felt pain instead he felt a tickling sensation and started to laugh really hard, he then open his eyes to see Lilo actually tickling him.

"Like I said you need to be punish really bad." Lilo said with a big smile as she continued tickling Stitch.

"I-I haha thought y-haha you meant by hahahahaha pain!" Stitch said laughing.

Lilo them stop tickling him and said. "Stitch why would I, me of all people want to hurt you."

"Well by the way you was after me I thought you was gonna kill me." Stitch said after calming down from the laughing.

"Stitch there is nothing in the world that can make me want to hurt you." Lilo said surprised to why Stitch would say that.

"Yeah I should of known better than to think that." Stitch said in a bit of a sad way.

"Its okay lots of people makes mistakes." Lilo said trying to cheer him up.

"Heh heh yeah" _"__GOD!!! that was so stupid of me to think that, I know lots of people see things from a different point of view but Lilo see the indifference to the point of trusting almost anybody heh maybe that what I like about her...LIKE where did that though came from I mean COME ON I can't like her that way she's of a different race for crying out loud grr come on Stitch get yourself together just calm down."_ As Stitch was lost in his thought Lilo quickly pulled out that sword Talon gave to her.

"Stitch snap out of it something is moving in those trees but I can't see them!" Lilo shouted which brought Stitch back to the real world.

"Where I can't see them!" Stitch said.

"Up there!" Lilo said.

Just then an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Lilo in the chest but luckily it completely missed her vital organs.

"Gah grr little pricks!" She said as she pulled out the arrow much to Stitch's surprised.

"Lilo are you okay!" Stitch shouted in concerned for his friend.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands are you ready!" Lilo said while looking at Stitch.

"Hmm yes let do this!" Stitch said.

On cue over 200 forest thieves (wearing black cloaks) jumped from the trees and rushed at Lilo and Stitch. One of them tried to attack Stitch but ended up getting thrown into a tree. Two of them threw daggers at Lilo which did hit her but she just stood her ground as if nothing happen.

"Tch is that all you got." she said in a calm voice as she pulled out the dagger that was in her arm and threw it back at one of them with so much force it actually went through him.

This surprised all of them to no end and because of that stunt Lilo just pulled cause all of them to focus only on her.

"Stitch why don't you take a break and leave these garbage to me." Lilo said.

"WHAT are you crazy you can't take all of them at once!" Stitch shouted.

"Have you notice my appearance?" she said. For the first time Stitch notice all of the daggers that was pierced into Lilo.

"sigh fine." Stitch said.

"Tch we're not going to get beaten by a girl come on man ALPHA STRKIKE NOW!!!!!" shouted the leader.

Everyone of them began to throw daggers at Lilo all of them hit her but still she just stood her ground. That when one of them tried their luck (and life) and attack Lilo head-on but the moment he got close to her he ended up with her right-elbow in his face then a hard kick in his left-side.

"Come on bring out your strongest warrior you useless dreck!" she shouted.

All of the bandit looked at her as if she is not human (which she is not).

"Ha the little plush-doll think she can take on our leader, she will be dead before she can even blink!" said one of the bandit only to have a dagger thrown right into his larynx.

"Tch you always have to be the voice of reason you fool!" shouted the leader who was apparently was the one who threw the dagger.

"So you're the leader?" Lilo asked.

"So what of it." Leader said.

"_Hmm something tells me this will be tough maybe we should get out of here"_ thought Lilo as she looked at Leader and notice a red aura around him.

"Well since you won't attack I will!" Leader said as he extended his right-hand out in front of him.

"CRAP!!!" Lilo shouted as she put the sword back in it's sheath turned around and ran off but not before grabbing Stitch by the arm and literally dragging him on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Stitch yelled.

"Trust me something bad going to happen!" Lilo said.

On cue a white beam flew right over them and hit a tree which burned into nothingness.

"Oh that why." was the only thing Stitch can say.

As more of the white beams flew by, Lilo increased her speed to the point of running at a faster speed than Stitch.

"Okay I'm really uncomfortable with this...I am really not enjoying this...okay I'm losing it!" Stitch said as his fuzzy blue face is actually changing to a sickish-green-color.

"Don't bother." Lilo said as she threw Stitch up in the air, jumped up with him as he begin to fall to actually land on her back.

"Oh come on you know I hate piggy-backs!" Stitch protested.

"But you would hate to get touched by those beams would ya." she retorted back.

"Er yeah that too." Stitch mumbled.

"Thought so, now if we can just shake these guys but how!" Lilo thought out-loud.

That when Stitch got an idea and said "Why not try using the Bakujutsu!"

"The what?" she asked.

"The Bakujutsu which literally means 'Air-Walk' to put it short its means to fly!" Stitch explain.

"What I can't do that!" Lilo shouted.

"But you were just doing it a few minutes ago!" Stitch said trying to make her remember.

"But I don't know how to use it anytime I'm ready do you?" she asked.

"Quite frankly I haven't a clue." he said.

"Grr dammit there's no way out of this!" Lilo yelled.

"Maybe if you concentrate hard it might work!" Stitch said.

"_Hmm...by what Talon told me the Air Walk only work through emotions positive that is...so if I can think of anything that can make me happy...hmm well lots of things makes me happy but what would the number one thing be...well Stitch makes me happy actually when I'm around him I'm always happy maybe if I focus only on that thought I might be able to..."_ Lilo thought as she increased her speed even more causing a wind-shear.

"What the!" shouted Stitch. "How the heck she's moving this fast?"

"Okay HERE WE GO!!!!!" Lilo shouted going even faster until she started gliding on the ground which at that moment she took air causing a turbulence to be left behind.

"Heh finally you learned the Bakujutsu!" Stitch shouted due to the air whipping by them really fast.

"Yeah thanks to you now I got the hang of this!" Lilo shouted back.

"Hey look a lake lets rest over there for awhile!" Stitch suggested.

"Alright!" Lilo said as she turned to the direction of the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the road to Shang-Hai.

"Kyaaa!" Omi shouted as he punch a bandit (wearing black and white) in the stomach.

"Tch these idiots just keep coming and coming!" Talon yelled as she slashed one in the back with her sword.

"They...(punch)...just don't...(punch)...give...(punch)...up!" Victoria said as she was knocking two of them senseless.

"Indeed nothings more ignorant than these garbage." Jay said calmly with his usual smile as he threw two of them into five more of them.

"Ya got that right!" Omi said as he knocked another out.

"I think thats the last of them." Talon said.

"That what you think!" said a bandit as he rushed at Omi and stabbed him in the back with a kunai much to Talon's horror.

"Ugh didn't expect that!" Omi said as he fell to the ground, Talon rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Omi are you alright!?" Talon asked.

"Argh...dammit...that kunai got me right in my backbone...(sigh)...if I were still huaman I'd be dead by now." Omi said getting back up but need the help of his spear for support.

"Grr...I'll teach you not to mess with my friends!" Talon yelled as she rushed at the bandit and punched him into the air but before he landed he got kicked in the back sending him sliding onto the ground.

"NOT OVER YET!!!" she screamed as a sphere of light surrounded by a small wind-shear formed in her right-hand.

"Oh-no Victoria, Omi get out of the way!!!" Jay yelled to them.

"Huh why?" Victoria said.

"She going to use Shining Gale and hers is more powerful than both mine's and Zaan's!" Jay explain.

"Crap." was both their response.

"HERE WE GO...SHINING GALE!!!!!" she screamed as a green beam of light burst from her hand causing a very large and strong wind-shear completely destroying the bandit.

As everything calmed down Talon notice that everyone was gone.

"Huh where is everyone...guys are you still alive?" she asked with worry.

"Ugh not bad Talon." Zaan said as he floated down to the ground (apparently he flew into the air to avoid the blast.)

"HAI KAIRUU!!!" someone shouted as a purple beam of light flew out of the ground, the person who said it turns out to be Venus, it would appears that she burrowed underground to dodge the attack.

"Wow that was impressive!" Venus said she hugged her daughter.

"Wait where's Jay and Victoria?" Talon asked.

"We're over here!" Jay shouted throwing a boulder off of him and Victoria.

"Whew that was really close thanks for helping me Jay." Victoria said blushing.

"Heh anytime." he said blushing as well.

"But where's Omi?" she said with even more worry.

"Hmm...I can't sense him anywhere." Jay said with a little bit of sorrow.

"Oh-no OMI!!!" Talon shouted.

"Hey look isn't that the Kamikaze?" Victoria asked as she notice a spear with an anchor shape blade.

"Yeah that is but still where's Omi?" Talon said.

Just then a midnight-black wolf appeared from under a lot of boulders and gave off a whine which got the attention of everyone but mostly Talon's curious mind as she have a soft spot for any kind of dog no matter what the species is.

"Oooo a wolf!" Talon said as she went up to the wolf and hugged it.

"Hmm...that wolf looks too familiar." Victoria said.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Well I can't remember that well but I only saw it back in Hawaii." Victoria said.

"Hmm...Talon." Jay said.

"Huh what is it?" Talon asked.

"Try using your Byakugan on that wolf." Jay said.

"Alright if that will do any good...okay BYAKUGAN INLINE OUTPUT!!!" she shouted as a pupil appeared in her left-eye. "These energy levels...there the same as Omi do...that...means..." she trailed off not finding the right words.

"Heh heh heh surprised to see me." the wolf said in a very deep voice.

"Omi!?!?!?" Talon yelled surprised.

"The one and only!" Wolf Omi said.

"Wow so you really are a Lycan." Talon said.

"Yep told ya so...wait you never believed that I was a Lycan." Wolf Omi said.

"Heh I do now but you think you can changed back please." Talon said.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA no." Wolf Omi said.

"WHY!?" Talon shouted.

"Allow me to be the voice of reasons as I saw it with my own eyes...ahem...the reason he can't changed back is because have you notice anything on him besides fur." Victoria said.

"Er no." Talon responded.

"Exactly...as you can see when he changes well due to his size his clothes are torn which means-

"If I change back...(Victoria: Hey!)...I'll be naked." Wolf Omi said.

"Oh thats why." Talon said. _"So what would be wrong with that I mean its perfectly fine with me."_

"Now that we got rid of these fools lets us be on our way...er Talon why are you smiling?" Jay asked.

"Oh nothing." she said. _"Except being with my lovely Omi and one day bearing his children."_

"Very well then lets get going." Zaan said. With that everyone continued down the path but Victoria was in very deep thought.

"Something the matter Victoria?" Jay asked with his usual polite tone.

"I was just thinking." she said.

"About Pronyma?" Jay said.

"No...and can you please stop calling her by that name...tch what I was thinking about is Talon." she said.

"And what about it." Jay said.

"Well have you notice the way she looks at Fang." Victoria said.

"Fang?"

"Oh that my nickname for Omi." Victoria said.

"Oh so what about it." Jay said.

"Well the way she looks at him is how I use to see Lilo stare at that boy Keoni." Victoria said.

"Keoni you mean that guy who know a lot of things but at the same time doesn't?" Jay said.

"Yeah that the...wait how you knew about." Victoria said.

"Er"

_Flashback (this is only happening in Jay's mind)_

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO AND HERE WE GO!!!" Jay screamed with excitement.

"Grr fine you are a better surfer than me!" Keoni said in anger.

_Flashback ends_

"Is a long story really." Jay said.

"Well anyway the way she looks at Fang its like shes in love with the dog (no pun attended)" Victoria said.

"Heh apparently Omi is not aware of it yet that is." Jay said with a smile.

"We better hope so or else things will be very uncomfortable with him." Victoria said.

"Hmm hmm hmm you got that right." Jay said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in er hmm well just imaging it.

"Grr ugh d-damn these headaches!" Myrtle said in intense pain.

"What could be wrong Parsec is not that powerful over the mind" Kaiser said.

"Ugh whats going on here!" Myrtle shouted, just then she just stopped moving.

"Myrtle are you alright." Kaiser said showing concern (for the first time in 30-years)

"HeheheheHAHAhaha no this is not Myrtle anymore this body is now ours!" Myrtle said in a voice that can even frighten the most evil being in the universe (which won't be revealed yet).

Now Kaiser was no fool as he can tell and hear that Myrtle's voice is over-laced with two others and unfortunately he knew that these two voice belong to the galaxy's worst fears Omega and Parsec two of the most powerful demons in the galaxy the others being Giji (and four other that won't be mention unfortunately).

"Now where is our foolish brother Giji?" Myrtle asked.

"_Grr there's no point in hiding it now I'm sorry Venus." _"He been sealed within a female-Saiyan name Pronyma, who is currently in China." he said.

"Heh good we will be on our way." Myrtle said, with that said she blew the roof off using an energy blast then took air and disappear in the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The next update might take longer because I'm still working on TDC.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I had a bit a computer problem plus my hard-drive was fried meaning I had to redo this entire chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch but I do own the characters you don't know very well.

Lilo and Stitch Wild Forest Adventure: Final.

An Old Friend and the Demon's Bite.

As Lilo landed near the Lake she fell onto the ground on her back due to exhaustion from all that flying.

"Uh Lilo are you okay?" Stitch asked.

"Apparently no I swear how can anyone use that baku—whatever so easily and without worrying about falling to their deaths." Lilo said between breaths.

"Well I guess we can rest here...do you want to?" Stitch said.

"Yes when I was flying I did saw the Sky-Line of some city. Without doubt its Shanghai." Lilo said.

"So we go there when we're done napping?" Stitch said.

"Yes (sigh) who would of thought that it would come down to this, I mean you and me in this huge place." Lilo said with a slight smile.

"Heh you got that right." Stitch said as he sat down right next to Lilo.

"Well I guess this adventure is almost over." Lilo said in a soft voice meaning that she in indeed very tired.

"Well I guess so too, you just get some sleep I'll stay awake." Stitch said.

"Are you sure Stitch?" Lilo said.

"Of course you've done enough for now leave the rest to me." Stitch said but did not get a response.

"Heh out like a light (sigh) better keep watch." Stitch said after noticing that Lilo was now asleep.

"I just hope nothing bad happens." Stitch said after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile very close to Shanghai.

"Oy how long is this walk I'm getting hungry." Wolf Omi said.

"Not that far, Shanghai is right over that bridge." Talon said.

"A bridge this old in China?" Victoria said.

"Hey the Great-Wall of China acts as a bridge y'know." Wolf Omi said.

"Heh you know this bridge here is older than Old-Man-Zaan." Jay said.

"Jay please don't talk about Zaan that way." Venus said.

"Oh my apologies my Lady." Jay said actually bowing.

"Jay that was uncalled for." Talon said.

"Well you are my superior so I shall show respect to the mother." Jay said.

"Superior!?!?!?" Victoria shouted surprised.

"Its a story I no longer want to talk about in fact don't ever mention that again and we will be just fine (well mostly you)." Talon said in a odd tone.

"Uh okay." Victoria said.

"tch...hmm that scent." Wolf Omi said.

"Huh what scent I don't smell anything." Talon said.

"Hmm I don't smell anything either but I do hear something, sounds like singing?" Jay said.

"Okay you guys are creeping me out. How the heck can you hear that well?" Victoria said confused.

"Well my clan's eyes are so bad we have an overdeveloped sense of hearing. Its a special trait only found in my clan." Jay explain.

"Oh I just thought oh never mind." Victoria said.

"Ha you got to be kidding me, yo every one follow me." Wolf Omi said.

"What for?" ask Talon.

"(sigh) just follow me."

When they got to where Omi was talking about they saw what may be the most beautiful pink experiment to ever lived sitting on a very large rock.

"...Angel is that you?" Victoria said.

At that moment the pink experiment turned around at her name being called and was shock to see-

"Victoria what are you doing here?" Angel asked surprised.

"We should ask you the same thing." Wolf Omi said.

"You're here as well Omi!?" Angel said as she jumped off the rock and walked up to the Black Wolf.

"Er yeah." Wolf Omi said.

"Uh Omi who's this." Talon said.

"Huh Lilo stop playing games you know who I'm am." Angel said.

"Uh I'm not Lilo I'm her twin sister." Talon said.

"Twin...sister hmm you do look just like her but you have slightly spikier hair than Lilo who always keep hers nice and neat, not all wild and nappy." Angel said with a sly smirk.

"Tch...right and whats your story Pinky." Talon said annoyed crossing her arms.

"Well I know that I'm the most prettiest experiment, and was once Stitch's girlfriend." Angel said with pride.

"You and Stitch!?...hmm once wait you what!" Talon said.

"Heh I broke up with him. Our relationship was not going well for me so I'd decide to stay single." Angel said.

"Okay whatever._ (skank_!)" Talon said.

"It so nice to see everyone having fun." Jay said with his usual smile.

"Are you blind!?" Wolf Omi said.

"(sigh) idiots...so Angel what brings you here...out here...in China?" Victoria asked.

"Well some odd things happened like black feathers appearing out of nowhere when the migration of the ravens and crows are not due until another 3 months, holes in the ground which look more like plasma blasts that damage those areas oh and the disappearance of Ni'ihau." Angel said.

"What Ni'ihau is gone!?" both Victoria and Omi said.

"Yes some say that a white light or beam cause the disappearance." Angel said.

"No it wasn't a disappearance no it was destruction." Talon said.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"The destruction of that island you call Ni'ihau was caused by a man name Kaiser." Talon said to Angel.

"So he caused it do you know him?" Angel said.

"Yes he's my...father he was after Pronyma who you know by the name of Lilo my twin sister." Talon said.

"Okay Omi just what the (censor) been happening here!?" Angel said in more anger than shock.

"Well I'll tell you but this will take a very, very, very long time." Wolf Omi said.

_**3 minutes later!**_

"And thats about it." Wolf Omi said.

"Ai so Lilo is actually a Saiyan and this clone (Talon: Hey!!!) here is her twin sister?" Angel asked.

"Yep."

"So what is your name?" Angel asked Talon.

"Grr tch Talon Sonbari Inferno of the Inferno Clan." Talon said in a very angry tone when she said Sonbari.

_'more like the garbage clan with those clothes'_ thought Angel.

"What about you Specks?" Angel said to Jay.

"Jay Wildler." Jay said.

"And hmm you look just like Lilo as well except you're much older?" Angel said as she looked at Venus.

"I'm Venus Sonbari Inferno, I'm the one you call Lilo's mother." Venus said.

"Hmm I do see the family resemblance." Angel said.

"Tch duh." Talon said to herself.

"And what about you grandpa?" Angel said to Zaan.

"Zaan Inferno head of the Inferno Clan." Zaan said,

"So that everyone but where is Lilo and Stitch?" Angel asked.

"In the forest all the way over there." Victoria said.

"Why in the would they be in the forest unless they are really you know." Angel said with a very sly smile.

"Angel would you stop thinking that!" Victoria said.

"Stop thinking what?" Talon asked.

"Well since she broke up with Stitch, Stitch been hanging around Lilo a lot. Some people actually think that they are lovers." Victoria said.

"Right a Saiyan and a Genetic mutation that will never work." Talon said.

"Oh then how about a Saiyan and a Lycan that will never work as well." Victoria said with a smile.

"W-what da ya mean?" Talon said with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe nothing." Victoria said.

"Talon I think we should head to Shanghai now, without doubt Pronyma (Victoria: Lilo!!!) right Lilo and Stitch should be there now." Zaan said.

"Now?" Victoria said confused.

"Heh I did say a week but it can actually take two day to pass through that place." Zaan said.

"Oy vey now you tell us this." Victoria said as she walked away and over the bridge.

"Now seem good." Zaan said.

"Tch you sound just like Uncle Jumba." Wolf Omi said.

"Hmm guess some of Jumba sarcasm was rubbed off of him by me." Zaan said.

"Tch whatever can we go now." Wolf Omi said.

"Well yes." Zaan said.

"Well lets go you can with us Angel." Venus said.

"Okay at least I can see Lilo and Stitch again." Angel said as she walked with Venus.

"For some reason I don't trust her." Talon said.

"Hmm perhaps so well come on." Jay said.

"Like you can boss me around." Talon said to herself even though knowing full well that Jay can hear her perfectly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the forest.

As Lilo was waking up she notice that Stitch was still awake.

"Stitch...how long have you've been awake." she asked.

"Since you fell asleep." Stitch said.

"Oy and how long was that exactly?" Lilo asked.

"Er six-hours-ago." Stitch said.

"Then we need to get going." Lilo said as she jumped to her feet.

"So which way do we head?" Stitch asked.

"I saw the sky-line that way." Lilo said pointing to her right which would be north-west.

"Well then lets go!" Stitch said, but the moment he did, Lilo stood still as she heard someone said something.

"Answer me, ANSWER ME!!!!!" a very demonic voice said.

This cause Lilo to fall to her knees, grasping her head as if she's having a serious head-ache.

"W-what the hell!?" Lilo shouted in pain.

"ANSWER ME YOU DRECK!!!!!!" the voice said even louder.

"Who...the hell...are you!?" Lilo asked.

"You should know. I've known you since your birth." the voice said.

"Ugh th-that ssstill doesn't a-answer my question!" Lilo said.

"Tch you're as useless as the rest of them. I'm Giji the spirit that was sealed into you." Giji said.

"Giji?...you're that dragon-bird-thing are you?" asked Lilo.

"Yes but that do not matter, you must leave at once." Giji said.

"Why should I listen to you!?" Lilo said.

"Because if something was to happen to you such as death, then I would die as well." Giji said.

"So what of it." Lilo said.

"Lilo are you all right?...who are you talking to?" Stitch asked.

"Giji-or-whatever and no I'm not alright." Lilo said before she fell over.

"LILO!!!" Stitch yelled.

That when a strange sphere of light appeared from Lilo's body and grew in size until a almost perfect double of Lilo appeared.

The double had the same clothes as Lilo but had six-black-feathery-wings on her back, red-eyes and silver hair.

"Who are you!?...what have you done to Lilo!" Stitch asked while going into a battle-stance.

"Tch...I'm Giji." the double said in Lilo's voice but had a darker tone to it.

"Giji...you're that demon that almost destroyed the Saiyan home planet." Stitch said.

"You heard right but that is not important. You have to leave this place at once." Giji said.

"And why would we help you!" Stitch said in a angry tone.

That when Giji grabbed Stitch and said-"Because if something were to happen to that reject you call Lilo then the results would mean that either I die or be released. And if I were to be released I could easily destroy this Mud-ball and you wouldn't want that now would you." Giji said in a threating tone thats actually making Stitch to the point of wetting his fur?

"Okay so you want me to get Lilo out of this forest...right." Stitch said as if he was going to die if he said the wrong thing.

"Right now GET TO IT!!!!!" Giji shouted before disappearing into nothingness.

"(gulp) man that was scary as heck." Stitch said.

"What was?" Lilo asked which scared the crap out of Stitch.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-oh Lilo um nothing." Stitch said.

"Ugh come on lets go." Lilo said.

The moment they was getting ready to leave a large tentacle appeared from out of the lake and grabbed Stitch.

"Gah Lilo help!!!" Stitch yelled.

"Stitch don't worry I save you." Lilo said as she jumped up and slash the tentacle with her sword which cause Stitch to be freed from it.

"Oy stay here I'll see if you really got it." Stitch said.

Lilo, knowing something might happen, had her hands grasp tightly on the sword.

"I think you got it." Stitch said.

"Think again!" a familiar voice said.

"You!!!" both Lilo and Stitch said.

It turns out that the voice that said it belonged to the Leader of the forest thieves.

"My name is Meralix and the creature you see here is Roaralix." Meralix said.

"So you're controlling this thing are you." Lilo said.

"Of course...now Roaralix attack the blue one NOW!!!" Meralix shouted.

Roaralix completely ignoring Lilo went right after Stitch and grabbed him with his tentacle. At that point Roaralix appeared from under the water to reveal that it was some kind of dragon-serpent with a total number of ten tentacles.

Stitch was desperately clawing on the tentacle but to no avail. Roaralix then slammed Stitch onto the ground myriads of time before throwing him into a tree which was more than enough force to knock him unconscious.

"hahaha now attack that pathetic plush-doll over there." Meralix said.

Roaralix obeyed and attacked Lilo before she can do anything. As Lilo tried to run she was caught be one of Roaralix tentacles.

"Wait on second thought show no mercy kill her if you have to!!!" Meralix said.

After hearing that, Roaralix started to squeeze Lilo with unbelievable force that she could not breathe at all. Roaralix then threw Lilo onto the ground but unlike Stitch she was not knocked out instead she got back up and tried to run away again. Seeing this Meralix shot a energy blast which blocked Lilo path which cause Roaralix to grabbed her again and this time slammed her non-stop into the ground until he decided that throwing her would be a better option.

"Damn this thing is unreal." Lilo said as she was thrown into the ground itself.

But Roarlix did not stop there as he picked up the almost unconscious Lilo and this time threw her into the air. As she was falling down every muscle in her body tensed as she knew this would be it as Roaralix tentacles skewered Lilo. Lilo was barely unconscious and her body was badly damage as her right arm was almost severed so it is now useless, her left thigh bone is completely shattered and she have an open wound on her chest. Now she wasn't even trying to get up she just laid there as Roaralix was getting ready to attack again.

But before he can get close to her a voice shouted out and a sword was plunged into Roaralix's left eye.

"What impossible you should be dead!!!" Meralix shouted.

"Hah guess its impossible to kill me." Stitch said.

"Roarlix destroy him!!!" Meralix yelled.

"Not today Akashion Blaze!!!" a very familiar voice screamed as a white and blue beam of light smash right into Roaralix.

"You!?!?!?!?!" Meralix shouted surprised.

"Talon!?" Stitch said surprised as well.

"Heh heh heh how the bottom since I ripped your tail out your ass?" Talon said with a very sadistic smirk.

"WHAT you know him!?!?!?!" Stitch shouted even more surprised.

"Tch duh thats Meralix Sonbari once a Saiyan General but is now reduce to nothing but useless dreck." Talon said.

"Why you little (censor) how dare you call me dreck!!!" Meralix said.

"(Gasp) how could you call me that I'm hurt." Talon said with sarcasm.

"Why you little." Meralix said as he tired to attack Talon but completely missed.

As Meralix was fighting Talon Stitch went over to see if Lilo was okay.

"Lilo are you okay?" Stitch asked as he looked over Lilo's body.

"Yeah I'm okay...you?" she responded.

"How can you be so calm!" Stitch yelled.

"I don't know its just the way I am." Lilo said.

"Well at least you're okay come on I'll carry you to Shanghai." Stitch said with a smile.

"Thats fine by my." Lilo said as she was getting ready to drift off but not before saying something that Stitch can barely hear. "Stitch...I love you."

"Huh what was that." Stitch said but got no answer. _'Hmm did she just say she love me I wonder if I'm hearing things actually I hope I wasn't hearing things, I mean she was there for me when Angel broke up with me Oy but what would people think of me when I'm dating a Saiyan sigh maybe I can talk this over with Omi or Victoria or maybe even...Venus yeah I'll speak with her I mean she is Lilo's mother after all she may tell me what I can do..heh she was married after all.' _Stitch thought.

A few minutes later Meralix was flying though the air (courtesy of Talon of course) screaming curses as Roaralix was diving back under the water.

"Oh yeah high-five anyone!" Talon shouted.

"Um should we like get out if here first?" Stitch said still holding Lilo close to him.

"Oy such a party pooper alright lets go we need to get Lilo to a doctor." Talon said.

"Right now which way do we go?" Stitch asked.

"That way come on." Talon said.

"Okay." Stitch said.

Now they was fully out of the forest and just entered the city. Lilo, who woken up a few minutes earlier, was shocked at the size of Shanghai.

"Wow this place is huge!!!" Lilo said.

"Oy this is the first time I've been here." Talon said.

"Hey look isn't that Jay." Stitch said.

"What took you so long?" Jay said (with the smile).

"Heh we had a little problem." Stitch said.

"Don't you mean big problem." Lilo said.

"Hmm let me guess you ran into disgraced General Meralix." Jay said.

"Tch lets not got to that now where's mom and gramps?" Talon said.

"Ah there over there." Jay said pointing to his left.

"Hey mom!" Lilo yelled to get Venus attention.

"Huh Pronyma you're okay!" Venus said as she grabbed Lilo out of Stitch's grasp and hugged her.

"Um can you do me a favor." Lilo said to Venus.

"And that would be?" Venus said.

"Can you call me Lilo from now on and can you put me down please." Lilo said.

"Oh okay Lilo." Venus said as she put Lilo down.

"So where do we head from here?" Lilo asked.

"Well we rented out a hotel room I've been here lots of times so have Jay and Venus so some of the people here already know us." Zaan said.

"Right and when do we start my training for the Shining Gale?" Lilo asked smiling.

"Tomorrow for sure but right now we need to get you kids to a doctor." Zaan said.

"Huh why?" Victoria said.

"Well apparently you've how you say crossed to border so to make sure you're not carrying diseases we have to take you to see a doctor." Zaan said.

"You mean a Physical?" Omi said.

"Yep." Zaan said.

"Crud." all of the kids said at the same time.

Meanwhile.

Kaiser was having some problem on what to do, If he was to let Myrtle get to Lilo then he will finally be rid her but at the same time Venus as well whom he still care for.

"Damn it I can't let Omega get to them!" Kaiser said as he walked out of the house and took air in the direction of Shangai.

At the same time Omega and Parsec was having a lot of trouble trying to keep Myrtle in order.

"G-get out of my head!!!" Myrtle screamed.

"He don't bother we're in full control." Omega said.

"Don't resist don't you want to be rid of your enemy?" Parsec said.

"Like I give a damn...get out now!!!" Myrtle shouted.

"DON"T RESIST!!!!!" they both said, at that Myrtle's mind lose once again.

"That was a bother but it won't happen no more." Myrtle said in Omega and Parsec voices.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Like I said I had a bit of a computer problem the chapter been redone along with a little extra.

Oy the next chapter may take longer sorry.

Review please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Well I don't know how long the update took but its here...also this will be pretty much a short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lilo & Stitch unless you're talking about my plush dolls if so then yes (hold a Stitch and Lilo plushy in the air)

Chapter 14

Talon's Secret.

Sister vs Sister.

Demon vs Android.

"Tch of all the lousy...why do we have to get a physical?" Lilo complained.

"Well like I said to make sure you don't have anything on you." Zaan said in response to Lilo's question.

"Hmph hmm well do we all have to get it done?" Lilo ask hoping for sure she wouldn't be the only one.

"Well all except me, Zaan, Jay and Talon." Venus said which surprised Lilo to no end...well actually it angered her.

"What how come she don't get it!!!" Lilo shouted.

"Well because-

"MOM ENOUGH...some things are better left unsaid." Talon intervened.

"Um okay I won't say no more." Venus said before walking away.

'_What...what the heck was that about???' _Lilo thought before running to catch up with Venus.

"That was too close..." Talon in a voice not even Stitch could hear even if he was two feet in front of her.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful." she said before walking off to catch up with the others.

**Meanwhile**.

"Okay who's to check up on Zaan?" a man in the usual white coat of a doctor said.

"Well I brought some young one to be check." Zaan said.

"Ah I see so who's first?" the doctor said.

Everyone was silent until Omi stepped forward.

"Like I have a choice." he said before walking into the room with the doctor behind him.

When they got into the room the doctor ask Omi to sit on the bed...however the moment the doctor said "Sit" Omi's elf like ears twitched slightly after that he was sitting like a dog on the bed.

"Okay Omi now be patient cause this will take some time so just stay for a while." the doctor said without noticing that he's commanding Omi like an actual dog.

**Meanwhile outside the room.**

Lilo was getting quite impatient with having to wait all day however the way Talon reacted earlier was more than enough to get her curious so she decided to make up something to leave.

"Don't mind me I'm just going out for some air." Lilo said walking out of the building.

"Okay but be back after Victoria goes in." Venus said which made Victoria gulp.

_'While I'm at it I'll see whats the deal with Talon.'_ Lilo thought as she ran for it hoping to find Talon and force her to explain even if it means fighting her own flesh and blood.

When Lilo saw a figure running at an incredible speed she assumed it was Talon and chased after her into a forest only to run right into her in the process.

"Oww...huh HA I got you now spill whats the secret about you that made you shut mom up?!" Lilo questioned.

"Hmph thats none of your business!" Talon retorted back with a more fierce tone.

"Come on you can tell me I mean I'm your sister twin sister in fact...so can you please tell me." Lilo said with a smile.

"GET AWAY!!!!!!!" Talon screamed before she blew Lilo away with some sort of wind blast which did send her flying right into a tree.

"Gah WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!" Lilo screamed.

"YOU AND EVERY LIVING BEING WHO ENTERED MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" Talon screamed back.

"Come on Talon don't do this...you can tell me why that is can you." Lilo said getting ready to defend herself just in case.

"HEHEHE Riiiight I can tell you...AFTER DISASSIMILATING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Talon screamed rushing at Lilo.

Before Lilo can defend herself she once again found herself flying into the air only to get grabbed by the neck by Talon as she began to choke her.

"GAH!!!! Why are you doing this!?" Lilo said as the pressure was increasing very very quickly.

"Tch garbage like you don't need to exist in this world." Talon said with hate.

"Grr then you give me no choice." Lilo said as she grabbed the sword she had to slash at Talon however she did not flinched at all even after the sword cut her face right at her left eye.

Lilo was surprised by this greatly however she noticed that Talon's eye was split open and can see some kind of strange substance but let it go when she decided to attack again only this time at her chest and by twisting and turning the sword tore open Talon's chest.

However once she did Lilo was horrified at the sight. On the inside was all machinery or cybernetics everything except for one thing, in the very center of Talon's chest cavity was her still beating heart.

"wha-what...are..you?" Lilo said in actual fear.

"Hmph something that shouldn't exist is what I am." Talon said as she let go Lilo and turned around.

"How long have-"

"Two-years since the battle with the Sonbari" Talon said before Lilo can finish.

"You think you can tell me?" Lilo ask.

"I nearly died after a surprised attack...I was hit from all directions my body damaged beyond repair..so I with the help of Jay rebuild myself using cybernetics and replaced everything in my body except my brain, heart and stomach...in short I'm an android...bio-droid actually." Talon explain.

"So you're a robot?" Lilo said surprised.

"Hmph mostly yes." Talon said.

"However you know too much now and I must kill you." Talon said as she pulled out the Muramasa blade.

"Hmph fine you want a fight you got it!" Lilo said as both girls charged at each other clashing both sword as if it was a samurai showdown.

When Lilo tried to slash at Talon she moved her arm in a way that surprised Lilo a lot more.

Talon arm extended as if it was a whip, using this extra range Talon wasted no time at slashing Lilo like nothing.

Lilo was now bleeding like there ain't no tomorrow however the black markings appeared on Lilo as Giji began to possess her again however unlike last time Giji is now in complete control. Lilo hair turned a perfect silver while her eyes changed to blood-red, her body is covered by black feathers and the six black feathery wings appeared once more.

Giji was now in complete control as he disappeared then reappeared right in front of Talon before attacking her with nearly endless series of punches and kicks causing Talon to fall to her knees. After that he kicked her into the air and jump following her to ax-kick her to the ground.

"GAH damn Giji..." Talon said before she fell unconscious.

"He he he time to wipe out a silly monkey" Giji said however before he can deliver the final blow.

"KEIRYU!!!!!!!" a female voice shouted as a blue-beam of light slammed right into Giji.

"Heh Venus was it?" Giji said.

"Ha Giji stop this non-sense!" Venus said before getting into a battle stance.

"Heh JUST TRY ME!!!!!!!" Giji shouted rushing Venus but little did he know that Venus being a saiyan know how to weaken one.

The moment Giji just at least three-inches Venus using speed that can put him to shame dodged around him and grabbed the monkey-like tail which cause the demon great pain to the point of falling unconscious.

"Hmm guess these two tuckered themselves out...what'd I do the have a normal daughter." Venus said with a smile before picking up both the twin girls and running back to the city.


End file.
